Roommates
by inmyfavor
Summary: Katniss and Peeta suddenly end up living together while they are in college. They are not alone in the house. (I know, I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

_**This will be a fluffy fic. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**btw I desperately need a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know. **_

_** I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I may have, as you know this is not my native language but my imagination does not work in another.**_

ROMMATES

CHAPTER ONE

PEETA

I want to get there, I been driving for hours now and I'm tired ... _Arena Street #16. _I look forward to see the boys again, anxious to know my new home ... new life, new school, new team. Google map says to turn right ...I never left District 12 before except for soccer tournaments, I guess somehow I have to thank my mom for kicking me out, not the part with the rolling-pin but for the freedom part... live there with her was unbearable I don't understand how my dad can stand her ... I think it's 16 here ... Here it is "Arena street # 16"

Finnick is worse than a jealous wife he has sent me over 300 messages since this morning wondering how long it will take for me to arrive, so I better say hi before I take out my bags and my 3 boxes of the few possessions that mum allowed me to get out of the house. Or maybe he gets a coronary.

"Peet! My man!" the voice of Finnick Odair is an excited cry and he barely gives me time to react before he throws at me in a bear hug which literally lifts me off the ground. We laugh and we punch our shoulders and Thresh who is waiting to welcome me too says "Have you finished you pussies?" I laugh and hug Tresh too "Glad you're here dude"

"I am very glad to see you too " I say

"We're going to celebrate so let's hurry with your things because beers are waiting"

He pats me on the back and then helps me get my things out of the car in seconds.

"this way man , in a moment we'll give you the tour " Finn makes a brief stop next to a couch where two guys are watching TV and says "guys Peeta , Peeta the guys" I can't see them because the boxes I'm loading barely cover my eyes so only say " Hi guys" and move to the stairs.

"this will be our room, I had told you that you 'd sleep with Marvel but there were some changes, one of the guys went and Cato is back, we thought it would be better this way , Cato and Marvel are good friends "

"And I won a bet so I get a room to myself," Thresh says mocking Finnick

"Yes, that too," Finn answer defeated, so I laugh with Thresh . I take a moment to look at my new room. It's big, with two queen sized beds, big enough closets and each one of us has a desk. We have a big enough bathroom with a tub ... I like it

"Well you'll have time to fit everything; your bed will be the one by the window, now we'll show you the house"

Leaving the room I notice that crossing the hall is a closed-door with two locks and a legend of " no trespassing" I'm about to ask what the deal is when a yellow ugly cat ran between my feet " What the hell? " I cry while I put a hand on the wall to keep from falling.

" Oh that's Buttercup, Kat's cat " Tresh says " and this is my room " he open the door to tell me that I am welcome there, the cat walks toward the bed and climbs it "That's Cato and Marvel's room " the next door is open and from outside I can see clothes lying on the floor, discard beds, and I'm sure leftovers too. I'm glad I get to sleep with Finnick, the room looks clean.

House tour has finished, it is a big place, with a big kitchen which is important to me because I still like to cook, and although I am happy to finally live independently, I will miss the bakery…and dad. They show me a little garden and they explain there is where Kat has the organic garden. _Kat?_ Cato and Marvel are playing Xbox on the couch. They drop the controls joining the three of us for a beer. They explain to me this is a house provided for the soccer team, and the team are waiting to know me at the bar… and some hot chicks they say winking.

I used to play for District 12 local team, I accept Panem offer after mom's ultimatum, they say I'll have a full scholarship and I can live in this house without paying rent. I still count with dad's support, of course my mother knows nothing about it, so everything came at the right time because things with my mom changed from difficult to impossible at the very moment I said that I was going to go to the gay wedding of my elder brother Matt ... she throw a fit , for lack of a better term…

I made the necessary arrangements and after being Matt best man at his wedding I get out of District 12 as the cap of a cider.

Now it's time to go there to celebrate my arrival.

Finn is the team captain and who organized the reception, I'm having a really good time , I lost miserably in darts and billiards has never been my forte, I have taken many punish shots that I'm starting to get really drunk.

I really need to sit for a while. Finnick comes to the table too. Suddenly a huge dark-haired guy and dropped into the chair, I immediately perceive a change in Finnick's demeanor, he tenses and sits straight.

Tall guy not say hello. He looks directly at Finn and asks sadly "How is she?"

Finn's unresponsive. _Odd_

"Come on Finn , you gotta help me, I'm dying here " says heartbroken "Please talk to her , tell her to listen to me or at least tell me something"

"No way man, you fucked up"

Tall guy gets up from the chair and hits the table, had not noticed how drunk he really was until now "fuck you Finn, do you really think you need to tell me that every time you see me?"

"I'm sorry but it's true, you screw up big time"

I don't understand what's going on. I feel I'm intruding but when I think about leaving Cato approaches the table, he is furious yelling at _tall guy_ "What the fuck are you doing here? We told you we did not want to see you near her again!

"Fuck you Cato; I know she is not working today"

"doesn't matter, you fucked up!" Finnick is now standing, the whole team is approaching the table and Cato seems about to boil.

"Some friends you are! You must be so happy that I screw things up, now you will finally get your chance with her, right Finnick? You'll comfort her and wait until she low her defenses to make a move? , what about you asshole? What will you do? Confess you always liked her and that the reason you rat me?"

Marvel arrives and tries to calm _tall guy_ and takes him to the bar while he still insulting everyone.

What the fuck was that man?" I ask Finn but he doesn't answer me and Tresh makes a signal with his hands for me to leave the matter for now and he'll explain later.

Finn is usually a cheerful and easy-going guy, I've never seen him this mad. Everyone tries to distract him and soon he is playing darts again, some girls approach to us, it seems that are friends of the school, they make the proper introductions and we are soon talking all forgetting the incident.

As the night progresses and the drinks in our systems, I watch Finn making out with a redhead girl they call Foxy , Thresh is with a brunette called Clove and I'm startled when I feel a hand on my leg, I turn around and see a girl with a very low neckline she is a very sexy blonde girl "so you're the new guy right? My Name Is Glimmer" she says with a seductive voice, or maybe I'm really drunk

"Peeta" I somehow manage to introduce myself

"I know," she says smirking. She is very forward, touching me, ducking to show her cleavage and boy she has big boobs! She tilts her head a little and in my drunken state I believe she is trying to tell me a secret so I approach a bit but instead she raises her hand a little more up my leg and licks my ear lobe, suddenly we're making out.

I'm very drunk and very far gone when she asks me to take her home, I turned to tell the boys but they are all gone

"Don't worry about them, I assure you that they are having a really nice time , although not as good as your going to have it , let's go handsome I already know where you live "

When we arrive at the house I don't hear any noise, I peer into Finnick's and mine room to see if he is around… he is not, Glimmer comes in, I close the door and when I turned to face her she already removed her blouse ... man they are huge!, I stare, they are also fake, what the hell I´m not about to complain. I move closer to her and she kisses me. Before to long we are fucking and she is loud, I mean , really, really boarding on uncomfortable loud , she is riding me, hard. I'm so drunk that I cannot finish so after a while she goes down on me. she can give her head! but nothing is enough and I tell her not to worry, I take my hands to her folds and I finish her again, she falls asleep and I try to wake her cause I want her gone. but it's impossible ... I feel uncomfortable with her in my bed so I get up and lay on Finn's bed where I fall asleep too.

I must have slept with the curtains open because the light is making my headache a lot worse, I open my eyes slowly and I start to remember what happened the night before, I turned to the other bed with fear of finding it occupied , but she's gone. I feel relieved.

I get oh so slowly because my head is about to explode and the echo of my footsteps makes new waves of pain runs through my veins not to mention any new movement. Next stop: bathroom, I take a quick shower after emptying the contents of my stomach and I get ready for me to get to my appointment with my counselor. I open the bedroom door and " Oooooh goood my head!" high-pitched screams coming from the bottom of the house.

Shit! someone is really pissed

As I come down the stairs the voices become higher

Higher, another step, more headache

Higher ... now I understand what she is saying

"who the fuck bring that bitch last night, and what's with the laud swearing and moans?, you know very well that the rules prohibit weekday parties and girls ! You are athletes and I have a scholarship to keep not to mention work. I can freaking believe you! "

Fuck , fuck , fuck now I understand , the guys did not bring women here because it is against the rules and I brought that girl Glitter here , damn I 'm in trouble ... but no one said anything ...I peer at the kitchen and I can see a slim girl with her back to me, using little running shorts and her hair braided aside, gesticulating towards a very remorseful Cato. He is sitting at the table with his head between his hands.

I start to apologize and she'll slowly turns to face me.

"I'm really sorry , it's my first night here and I wasn't familiarized with the rules , I didn't know and it won't happe... Katniss Everdeen? "

_**Please let me know if you like it ! **_

_**For those who are following one night stand. An update this weekend**_


	2. Chapter 2

Roommates

CHAPTER 2

Peeta Mellark?

She is gaping at me, with wide eyes. Almost in a whisper she repeats the question "Peeta Mellark ? W…what are you doing here? "

"Um , yeah , hi ...Katniss, you remember me . "

"I got transferred" I know I can't hide the surprised tone of my voice but _could I sound more stupid?_

"You're the new roomy?" I can notice the split second that the realization hits her "…and you brought that bi ... Glimmer in the house? " with the first question she sounded surprised, then incredulous and by now I can say without a doubt that the first time I talk to Katniss Everdeen in my life, I do not cause a good impression. I must look like a tomato, a very stupid tomato "I guess I did , yeah" this is great. _Smooth Peeta_

She opens her mouth , seems that she is going to say something , but then she closes it again , finally dropping her shoulders and shaking her head from side to side says she says "I'm going for a run" she looks from Cato to Finnick and in a menaced tone she warns " make sure he knows the rules!" then she is out of the picture.

She crosses Marvel on her way to the stairs and he greets reverently lowering his head " bitch"

"Morning Ass" she responds passing next to him. Lowering her head too. _What the hell?_

"Morning" sing songs Marvel to Cato and me "so she is all riled up again, what happened this time? "

" Mellark screw up" Cato answered with a mouthful of cereal.

"Screw up how? " _yeah! Screw up how exactly?_

"he brought Glimmer last night "

Glimmer! that's her name!

"Ooooh , way to go bro ! But definitely yes, your screwed, Katniss will give you "the eye" for months" he says imitating Katniss scowl, Cato laughs.

"Yeah I guess, someone will let me know the famous rules ? "

"Well number one : no parties on weekdays

Number two : no girls on weekdays , specially laud ones.

Three: if you're having a party this weekend , you must let her know so she can flee to her friend's house"

"She doesn't like parties?" I ask

"not anymore… rule number four never, never, never fuck a girl in her room. She'll chew your head and spit on the street. That's what the padlocks are. Finnick did it once." Cato says with a you don't want to know face.

" And 5" Marvel intercedes " if you're gonna bring Glimmer home again, make sure she does not find out"

" That's impossible my friend " Cato argues " Glimmer is very noisy, and she is that noisy to piss Katniss off."

"why is that?" I asked stupidly

" I guess they are number one in each other's shit lists"

I have to digest what just happened, I make breakfast while Cato and Marvel talk about the events of the night before. I try to collect my thoughts...

_I'm still drunk or "the" Katniss Everdeen is my new roommate?_

_I'm still drunk or my heart went out of control just like it did every time single time she was in the same room than me since kindergarten?_

_I'm still drunk or she was using the tiniest running shorts ever?_

_I 'm still drunk or maybe she is even more beautiful than I remember?_

_I'm still drunk or she was mad as hell?_

_I'm still drunk or is it possible that she heard me fucking another girl last night… one that apparently she hates?_

_Well if I'm not drunk then I'm completely fucked_

I'm like on autopilot, I took two Tylenol for the headache but have not been helpful. As a transferred student I have a lot to catch up and a meeting with my new counselor today but my brain is still processing what happened in the morning... plus the hangover. It Must be a cruel joke of fate. Or I woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

She left District 12 with her mother and sister when Mr. Everdeen died. Her mother had found a job at a new hospital in District 4 and they went to live there. I thought I would never see her again.

This is Panem, what is she doing here?

My thoughts are interrupted by Finnick.

"She can be intimidating at first, but you'll get to know her eventually, she is really cool , don't let her scare you"

"I thought the house was for members of the team only " I mumble

" Well, its a long story, but yeah, she lives with us " that annoys me because I do not know if he's being purposely avoiding giving me an explanation.

" The board knows? "

"the house belongs to old Haymitch , he is Katniss uncle and benefactor of the team, if it is not a problem for us it shouldn't matter to him either"

I nod slowly in understanding

" I'll talk to Katniss I have to fix this , see you later "

"No Finn, wait you have to explain this to me …I'm don't get what happens here ? fix what?"

"later"

I need to sleep , everything that happens increases my headache . I decided to unpack a little but instead I end up collapsing on the bed and falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

Later that day katniss is having dinner with them...She glares at me when she sees me.

Fortunately Finn and Marvel have different reactions.

" Peet come on sit with us, we didn't want to wake you. we were hungry and we started dinner but join "

" Thanks" I sit and take a bit of salad . Marvel and Thresh are still talking about last night and every time I feel daggers over my head I lift my eyes and Katniss is watching me with narrowed eyes ..

She finishes the rest of her meal in silence, stands to wash her dishes, says good night and walks upstairs ... a few seconds later I hear a door slam .

Great she hates me .

Prior, she had no idea of my existence and now she hates me .

" I guess the "issue" with Glimmer will become another fun week of Katniss tantrums, maybe we should thank Peeta "

"Shut up Marvel " Tresh warns

Marvel snorts.

"You're an idiot you know she has her reasons" Cato says

I wish I knew too.

* * *

It has been a week now. I feel more suited to school and training schedules. Days have been rough, adapting myself to the late transfer , the team. When I get home, I eat dinner and get in my room trying to unpack my few belongings, but I am so tired That I fall asleep as soon as I open the boxes.

Is the house that is difficult to handle, well no, not the house, Katniss situation. The house is close to campus so I walk. when I come back I'm always thinking, she'll be home? will I see her today or she will be locked in her room?Will she be wearing those shorts? what can I do to get her to stop frowning when she sees me?

Needless to say when I get to number 16 "The Arena" street, I'm a nervous wreck.

I have tried to pry information from Finnick but he quickly dismisses it. Says it's a long story and I should not worry about Katniss. Tresh is a grave so I do not even try.

Finnick says Katniss is not good with new people but after a while I will see how wonderful she is. If only he knew how wonderful I already think she is...

Sometimes I come home and she is studying in the dining room and when she looks at me, she frowns, picks up her books and walks to her room stomping her feet on the stairs. Other nights she is on the couch watching tv. covered with a blanket and a big bowl of popcorn, but my favorite are when I find her sleeping on the couch snoring softly ... that's when I take a moment to watch her, if no one is around.

I don't understand the effect she has on me, I'm not a Finnick but I've never had a problem talking to girls.I The matter of fact is I never had trouble talking to anyone. but in Katniss case I loose my tongue every time I see her.

but when I can not believe my eyes is when I see her sitting with the boys talking and laughing, she teasing them or swearing at Marvel. Other times the boys are heatedly discussing the reasons why the tiny and slim brunette that lives with us should be part of their team in x-box or ping-pong. I can see how wonderful she is. just wish she could be that way with me.

* * *

It's Friday and the guys insist on going out for a few beers at the bar, they promised to help me unpack tomorrow so I agreed.

I haven't seen Katniss today. I know she works at the bar some nights, hope she is there today.

We ordered a round of beers. "Hey Mellark! The next round is on us" tells me Marvel and we head to the bar.

"bitch" nods Marvel

I acknowledge her with a nod

"What can I do for you today asshole?" she says to Marvel in an overly sweet tone.

"Give me another round," he says despotically. They have kind of a staring contest, then Katniss turns towards me, and as usual she glares and I become a stutterer. She turns to serve the beers and I take the opportunity to check her out.

"Nice ass" says Marve efectively noticing that l'm ogling.

I really like Marvel, I just don't like the way he talks to Katniss.

back with the boys but I can't stop looking in her direction, sometimes she catches my eyes and looks away frowning at me.

After 4 beers and some shots I decide this situation must change inmediately, we live together, we "known each other" since we were kids so I have to talk to her. I take a beer to gather courage and I head for the bar

It isn't she who serves me .

A disheveled man approaches me " another round Blondie ? or have you come back to check again the rear of my niece? "

I stare. _this isn't going the way I just drunkenly plan it. Is he a mind reader?_

"well ? "

" I actually want to talk to her ... please"

he looks at me intently and then shouts " sweetheart take 5" Katniss looks confused.

"yeah ? " katniss says walking towards me crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hi again"

" What do you want Peeta ? "

" I'm sorry , um , I want to talk to you, is just ... well we start with the wrong foot but ... well I didn't know the rules. And I mentally kick my ass , because I sound pathetic and lame and insecure and I'm rambling and...

"You do not have to explain anything , Finn told me it wasn't your fault, you didn't knew the rules"

Her gaze softened a bit "I was rude with you and I'm sorry too" she tells me and I can not stop smiling.

Suddenly I feel arms around my waist and a kiss in my cheek

" Hey gorgeous! what are you doing wasting your time with this one ?" _Fuck Glimmer ..._

Katniss expression changes and hardens in a second.

" Aren't you working? Come on girl, move, go get me a beer"

I try to wriggle out of her grasp but she tightens and when I finally made it Katniss is gone along with my chance to make things better between us.

And again every time our gazes meet, her eyes express how much they dislike me .

I wish I know how to get rid off Glimmer , she can't take a hint thats for sure. I was definitely drunk that first night.

I'm not planning to make that mistake twice though... I take a chance when she needs toiletries to get the hell out of the place and head home .

I take my sketchbook and I lie in bed , this has always been relaxing to me... my hand has its own mind today though. I find myself drawing a long braid and a face with gray eyes ... I see her , exactly like she was dress today: jeans , green tank top and convers... I fall asleep dreaming of Katniss Everdeen , her gray eyes, and hoping that someday I can't see displeasure on them. , and why not? Dream is free.

At the morning I wake giving my back to Finns bed who is still snoring and when I get to the bathroom to clean up , I turned to the other bed , only to make sure Finn did not notice anything and give me shit later but I have to do a double take because there, in my room, next to my bed, is a sleeping girl on the other side of Finnick, facing the door laying on her belly , I can only see a dark braid, but hell I'll recognize that dark braid anywhere in the world ...

literally my stomach hurts, I feel dizzy, angry, confused and oh so many negative emotions in a second that I see blurry and I hit my l toe with the bedpost " Shit!" I exclaim with clenched teeth , _this is not my fucking day_. I leave the room trying to shake this nagging feeling of emptiness and loss.

" _Katniss and Finnick ? "_ I put water in the kettle and light the stove. _but I saw him with that girl Enobaria the day I come to Panem _. I pulled out a bag of lime because I've heard its relaxing and I'm going to need that.

_Maybe they are fuck buddies or something, no strings attached_. I am waiting for the kettle to sound while I formulate millions of questions.

"Morning " _Great Finn!_

I mumble something that sounds like good morning too

" Hard night sunshine ? " he asks

" harder morning" I'm still mumbling

" what happened to Glimmer ? she was hysterical looking for you all over the place last night"

"I ran away "

he has the nerve to laugh "been there" the bastard says. "...and can't really blame you"

I know he is my friend, and he has no idea of my feelings for Katniss ... but ..._ wait_ ... _feelings?_

_Really Peeta? still? lets call it crush for your mind sake._

_" _Is there someone you have not _been_? " I ask sarcastically . It is a fair question after all, I know Finn since high school , we always play on opposing teams but we party after games and he used to easily charm the cutest girl in the place and had his way with her.

He sits in front of me to eat , I'm angry and I also know it's not fair , he knows nothing about my crush on Katniss but I can't help the overwhelming wish I have for him to choke on his cereal.

Cato wake up and start talking cheerfully , I'm not in the mood so I return to the room hoping not find Katniss still sleeping there .

I open the door , trying not to make noise, I peer carefully ... she is gone. I pick my clothes and approach to the bathroom .. I open the door to see a very naked Katniss , in the shower, she quickly covers her chest and moves her body towards the wall exposing her back...

" Finn what the hell ? Close the fucking door ! " She yells.

she turns to me furious , but when she realizes I am not Finn, her look changes from furious to terrified. The last thing I can see before leaving is the red color invading her cheeks and I know I'm like a tomato myself. I close the door and sighing and I drop to the floor.

Did I just saw Katniss Everdeen naked?

**Thanks for reading. **

**Still no beta, so please, if anyone is interested send me an PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few seconds later Finn runs into the room "Peet, let me warn you ..." he is breathless and seems he just run a marathon.

"Katniss is taking a bath in here?" I complete the sentence for him.

"Yeah... too late?" I nod.

"Did you…?" I nod again.

Katniss exits the bath at the time, barefoot, beautiful toned legs, wrapped in a towel, her long hair almost reaches her waist, drops of water fall over her shoulders, and eyes that seem made of fire…

"What the hell are were you doing there?" She asks angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you to go into someone else's bathroom without knocking? What is wrong with you?"

"Kat..." Finn tries to explain

"Don't Kat me, he just saw me naked!" she says to Finnick through clenched teeth, walking towards him, beyond herself.

Fortunately the door bursts open and Marvel comes into the room

"What's going on? You woke me up with all the yelling!"

"None of your business ass!" Katniss spats at him but he doesn't even flinch.

"... Interesting ... let me guess: you, in a towel, wet," he looks at her from top to bottom, weighs his eyebrows and continues "him ..." says pointing at me … "all flushed and Finn here shitting his pants," he mocks pretending he is deep in thought.

"Kat, let me explain," says Finn

"Explain what?"

"Well this is also Peeta's room"

"What?" She is dumbfounded.

"Well remember the game me and these idiots invented last week? With the helmets? Tresh and I made a bet and he must have cheated or something because..."

"You bet on the roommate?" She asks incredulously.

At least Finn has the grace to look embarrassed, he nods and his gaze stays on his shoes "So I've slept here, with Peeta in the room?" the three of them nod their heads now.

"Maybe you could try a three-way now" teases Marvel enjoying this situation a little too much for my taste.

"Get out!" Finn and I scream while Katniss takes one of my books from the desk and throws it to Marvel.

"So, I guess I was the intruder here ..." she says, realizing the situation, blushing. "Peeta I'm sorry, I'll get my things out," if looks could kill, Finn would drop dead right now.

"Please don't be mad at me Kitty Kat, I forgot to tell you," Finn looks down, Katniss gives him the finger and leaves the room stomping and slamming the door of her room.

"Finn what the hell is going on here?" I rub my face with my hands, frankly tired of not understanding a thing.

"Sorry Peet, you deserve an explanation and an apology, I know, but first I have to go talk to Katniss, calm her down a bit."

He turns around and goes to knock on Katniss door. I hear him beg until she lets him in.

I know Finnick so well that I don't even want to imagine the methods he will use to get Katniss forgiveness, but I do, my mind starts running wild and suddenly anger creeps up on me, jealousy, that's a new sensation, and I don't like it one bit, I decide to take my cell phone and call Glimmer, anything to take this feelings away.

Next day

I got home I head to my room hoping I can take a nap , it was a hard training with the team and a lot of classes, I never expect to find what appears to be Katniss with half body inside Finn's closet.

She is throwing out shoes, clothes and books, a big pile of things, and the room is a mess. She hasn't noticed that I'm there and frankly the view is funny, so I remain silent, reclining on the wall to watch how things fly around the room when a shoe hits me on my arm. "Ouch!"

She turns quickly "Oh God Peeta sorry, you okay? I know it's your room but I came to get my stuff out," she stands and rushes towards me to check if I'm okay. She touches my arm and lets her index finger trace the red mark her shoe just caused, chills run for my body at the contact.

I smile sheepishly "I'm ok, don't worry"

"Peeta, Oh gosh, I'm sorry ... Look at this ... in this room for so long that I have more clothes here than in my own." Lowering her voice almost as if she were speaking to herself she says "almost all my belongings are here."

I can't help but laugh at the condition in which she has left the room "Katniss you don't have to get your stuff out, really, I only have to remember to knock from now on." Not that I'm complaining for what I saw, though I won't dare to tell her that.

She smiles timidly, god she is breathtaking… this is the first time I make her smile. it's like having reached a long-awaited goal, her eyes sparkle and her nose wrinkles a little allowing me to notice a small path of freckles.

I feel my goofy smile forming in my face and I realize that I probably been looking at her for too long, so I cough and seek for something to entertain myself.

She looks around the room like trying to figure out where to start on this mess. "Now have to order all this," she sighs.

"I would love to help you," she watches me carefully "I just want to help Katniss, really."

"Fine." we carry things, and I take the opportunity to take a look to her room, I always wonder how Katniss Everdeen room would look like when I was a kid. It's similar to mine only smaller, with one bed instead of two, pretty simple, but somehow it's her space, and her personality is as stamped here as in everything he does, the way she dresses, her signature braid, the quiet cadence of her walk…her voice.

There is a bookcase filled with books and picture frames. I'm dying to get closer to see the pictures but don't want to upset her by intruding. There's a guitar on the wall across the bed.

"Interesting " I tell her pointing at the dandelion picture she has over her bed.

"We're pretty bad at it but Johanna and I painted it."

I can read in her expression that she don't want to talk much about this so I decided to show her why is so intriguing to me. I lift my shirt and my left arm to show her the dandelion I have tattooed over my rib cage the day I turned twenty-one. She walks close to me and looks at it closely for a few seconds, she touches it with her fingertips, ever so gently as a soft breeze and I feel my goose bumps on my skin, again, hell, everything in my body reacts to her touch, and soon I find her gray eyes staring at mine blue ones , as if seeking for something in there.

"Why a dandelion?" She asks.

I have to take a deep breath to shake off the sensation of her touch. " Well, it's a good memory for me ... when I was a kid my dad used to say that if I saw a dandelion I should make a wish , then blow and if all the spores fly, my wish would come true ... I used to walk home with my eyes on the ground hoping to find dandelions in my way. " I prefer to leave out the part where, when we were kids I saw her pick up a dandelion after our eyes met across the street after the day I tossed her the bread, I also leave the part where she was always my wish out. "What does it mean to you?"

"Hope" she says, simply, looking away and then she is serious again.

"Well, at least we have something in common. Maybe we can be friends now and talk about dandelions…" I tease. "If you'll allow it".

"I will allow it," I have to bite my lip to keep my smile to become too wide.

I tell her I'm starving and I offer a sandwich. She says yes right away. We head to the kitchen where I make some sandwiches while we start talking to each other for the first time. I'm on cloud nine. She asks me how I feel in Panem, we talk about how life in District 12 is after so many years and the people she remember. I'm surprised how easy it is to speak with her when she is not scowling, I find we have in common more that I could have ever imagined. We pretty much like the same books, and I find that I can't look away from her when she smiles.

I want this moment to last forever but the doorbell interrupt us. She looks at me, curious, because the guys' don´t ring the bell, ever. "I'll get it," she says and gets up from the chair, while she is walking outside the kitchen and I'm staring stupidly at the sway of her hips with a dumb smile on my face; the very same smile I ware for her since I was five years old. My brain begins to work again and my memory is back on track... Now I remember, what I did in my temper tantrum; it hits me like a brick in the head and I start to feel cold sweat just before I hear Katniss furious voice:

"What the hell are you doing here Glimmer ?

_Fuuuuck_

"I came to see Peeta," Glimmer answers smugly.

_How could I forget? How could I be so stupid? _

"Well you can't come inside." Katniss warns.

"Watch me," Glimmer challenges. I think this is my cue to interfere quickly. I run to the door.

I take Glimmers arm before a very tense Katniss starts a catfight "We're leaving," I say while gently push Glimmer towards the street. I turn to see apologetically at Katniss, trying to express how sorry I am with my eyes but what I see in her gaze sends ice cubes to my skin... she is not angry as I would have expected, nor frowning at me either; she has a slightly open mouth as if she could not believe what her eyes are seeing. What hurts the most is that I see what I think is disappointment in her eyes.

Now I'm stuck with this girl.

I walk back to the house two hours later. Glimmer repeatedly offered me a ride in her car but I have a lot to think about.

_What's going on with me_? I've never been a jackass before, or the jealous type. I have no interest in this girl and yet I call for it, I've denied her all week and it seemed that she had finally taken the hint and stop calling and there I go and call her myself. She kissed me, I tried to stop her but for some reason at the moment I remembered the dark halo of katniss hair spread over Finnick's pillow and the tight knot on my stomach made me respond to Glimmer kisses. At least I stopped before it was too late again and I ended up feeling empty and shallow in the morning. I called Glimmer because I was dying of jealous imagining in my head all the possible ways in which Katniss and Finnick had sex maybe making an effort to be quiet so I didn't notice. I clearly wasn't thinking straight. I blew another shot again maybe my mom was right all the times she called me stupid.

Before my head literally exploded I told her I had a lot of homework and it was better for me to return to the house early. She tried to kiss me again but I managed to give her an awkward hug.

I wonder if I'll be able to pay attention to another girl now that Katniss Everdeen is back into my life.

Tresh is awake when I get home "I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Peeta, seriously? Glimmer?"

"Your point? I ask, feeling affronted.

"Look, you're free to do whatever you want but she is not welcome here."

"I can see that, I just wish to know why." I answer bitterly. I don't waste my time telling him that I have cero interest in her because no one bothers to explain anything to me either, right? Why should I?

"Is not my story to tell. However I can give you some tell, you are my friend and I think you must be careful with Glimmer, she doesn't care about anyone's feelings as long as she gets what she wants. She hurt Katniss once, and we all feel very protective of her"

I see there is an extra message in his eyes, a threat. Tresh is a good guy and better friend, I've have always respect him. He is telling me Katniss comes first. I nod agreeing without words.

I walk into my room I turn on the small bedside lamp and see Katniss already asleep in Finn's bed. Great, just great.

Finn is asleep too, his back to Katniss. I take a moment to scan the scene...they are in the same bed but as far away as possible from each other.

I'm starting to believe that with regard to this house nothing is what it seems.

This Friday is a rare occasion when we're all having breakfast at the same time, Katniss just return from her run and I swear that those damn shorts will be the death of me.

I offer her the tray with cheese buns I just made and she takes one.

"This is so good," she moans and her eyes go blank and this sight of her, like this, sends my imagination flying to some point in a far, far away galaxy where she is as naked as the day I saw her during her bath, and she is moaning, just like now, only this time she says my name…"Hey, I was thinking, Peeta has lived with us from more than a month and we haven't offer a party in his honor, a welcome home party, you know." Cato interrupts my day-dream.

"That's rude of us," Tresh says sarcastically.

"We all are free tomorrow so ..."

"I'm in but what about "scowling queen" over there?" Marvel says. I turn to see Katniss and she is, indeed, scowling. I can't help but laugh.

"Oh come on woman. It will be fun. You know? Fuuuuun." Marvel says slowly. I still don't understand their relationship, the two of them seems to hate each other but if it works for them, who am I to say anything?

Everyone are watching expectantly, waiting for Katniss response and she begins to shake her foot so hard that the table is also moving.

"Fine, do your party. Stop looking at me with kicked puppies' faces. I will go to Johanna's."

They all begin to protest loudly as if they were really tired of having this conversation. It's hard to understand what's going on because they all speak at once so I fish only isolated words. Until Tresh, who never, ever speaks, unless is necessary, speaks out "Not this time Katniss, is enough. It has been a long time since you party with us, we miss you and frankly, you need to relax and get drunk"

I hear applauses now. And a Finnick standing ovation.

"I'm not ready for parties, yet." she mumbles.

Cato tries to reason with her "Peeta is also your roommate; it would be rude of you to not be on his welcome party."

She turns to me, looking straight to my eyes, I stop breathing. She is thinking, making a choice and there is dead silence in the room but I can only concentrate on a pair of gray eyes "You want the party?" she asks.

I have the felling she wants me to say no but the guys would chop my balls if I do such thing. So I nod slowly. Besides I_ do_ want the party. "And I'll like you to be here too."

I don't know where I got the balls to say that, but it's true. Could be an opportunity and I don't want to ruin more of them.

"Fiiiiine !" She says swapping at the table.

"You can bring your group of witches if you want," says Marvel.

"Thanks but don't count on it, they are too nice to fall into your claws."

"I'll call Johanna," says Finn dismissively while he stands up, not paying attention to Katniss protests.

Katniss lets her forehead drop on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

This morning I woke up with Katniss in the room, as many other mornings.

I'm kind of getting used to open my eyes and turn to my left slowly, hoping she's there, creepy as it may seem it's a beautiful way to start my day. To see her beautiful face relaxed, listen to her soft breathing, in my room, so close to me that I could touch her by extending my arm, the sight almost makes me forget that she is in someone else's bed.

Some other times I'm sketching on my bed and she walks in as if nothing, she'll sit on Finnick's bed, taking his I Pad, I think she is starting to feel confident with me... or at least beginning to accept my presence.

We are in friendlier terms, she is not leaving the room as soon as she spots me around anymore and she also stopped scowling every time I say something I know it's an improvement but we haven't talked and laughed like that night again, sometimes I doubt that night was even real.

Anyway, all my hopes of recover the easiness of that day land on tonight's party.

Cato and I are in charge of the shopping, there is no sign of Katniss when we got home with the groceries.

"Maybe she escaped again," says Cato reading my mind.

I hope he is wrong because I was hoping that maybe, with a couple of beers, she'll loosen up a bit and I can get her to talk and laugh with me again.

A few moments later Thresh introduce us to his friend Darius, he is the first to arrive and the DJ for tonight's party.

Katniss has arrived home because my heart is trying to jump out of my chest, she is not alone though, she came home with a curvy girl with short hair and piercing brown eyes.

"Hey there asses!" And an attitude…

Finnick gives long strides towards her, lifting her in his arms laughing "Jo, long time no see!" she laughs. Marvel who was carrying a try full of shots almost drops them when this girl punches his arm.

"It's nice to see you too, loser," he opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water. I guess he was trying to think of a smart remark but between the shots and the punch he couldn't think of anything, which makes me laugh.

Katniss laughs too "don't laugh too much brainless, come on let's get you pretty, you need to get laid."

"I don't." scowls Katniss

"That's right, she doesn't," Cato yells and Finnick looks uncomfortable.

"Don't listen to them, they're asses." Jo advises in a condescending tone. I don't think I like the idea either.

We finish getting all the things set. The guys call me to the kitchen for a toast, I look at them expectantly because nothing happens.

"Are you coming or what Everdeen? We're waiting for you! Come on…before everyone start coming!" Yells Cato, but Johanna is the only one that comes down the stairs "Don't waste your time yelling at her, handsome, one of you will have to go get her before she changes the beautiful outfit I shoved her into and puts her boring jeans on and braid her fucking hair again because she says she's not coming out like that, " Jo says extending her hands as if this was unbearable.

"Don't worry, not this time," Jo smiles pleased that Finn is on his way upstairs.

I never seem to understand exactly what's going on, is like if they speak in code , it's obvious they have a story and Johanna who doesn't even lives here is part of this. It makes me feel more like an outsider.

I forget my train of thoughts when I hear a loud "Put me down now, Finnick! I hate when you do this."

I turn my head, and the scene shows Finn carrying Katniss over his shoulders, she punching him wherever she can reach, until Finn puts her on the floor carefully.

I find myself speechless when I see Katniss in a green blouse that highlights the color of her eyes; her hair combed in a messy bun that shows her long, slender neck. My eyes keep trailing down and I notice her using shorts that do nothing but show the pair of legs I admire almost every morning, only this time instead of running shoes she is using high black heals with a ribbon around her ankle. I keep looking at her up and down to make sure I'm not in one of my late night fantasies, when I reach her gaze I found that her smoky gray eyes are watching at me intently.

That shocks me. I can hear voices and wolf whistles of the guys but I'm on a trance. "You clean up good Everdeen,"

"No way you're changing," someone else says and Marvel has the last word is "Even I have to admit you don't look so bad, bitch."

She is blushing furiously, visibly uncomfortable with the attention, but I can't stop myself from taking a step towards her and tell her how amazing she looks. The redness from her cheeks travels to her neck and now it's me who has to look away because I need a distraction. I take the tray of shots and try to leave the kitchen but out of the corner of my eye I can notice Johanna staring at me intently.

The house is full in no time. I've never have thought that so many people could fit in here. Apparently Marvel knew what he was doing with all those trays of shots. Music is good, what's not so good is the way the DJ is looking at Katniss. It is a look that I recognize perfectly, so I have to keep a close watch on him.

Someone slaps my shoulder "So, Blondie," I wait for her to tell something more after but she just looks at me, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah?" I say mirroring her gesture; she still has her hand over my shoulder.

"I was just thinking, you know, the way you've been eye-fucking my friend from a far but somehow following her all the time ..."

_And there I was thinking that I was hiding it well_.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Mmmhmmm, I imagine that would be your answer ... you should make a move you know?" She says and before leaving me standing there, she spank my but and winks at me. Man this girl is weird.

"Peet, how's going? Are you having a good time?" Finn joins me, he was playing beer pong against Katniss who have not left the table.

"No one can defeat her," I chuckle.

"You'd think, that little thing right? Well, don't let her fool you. She sure knows how to fight back, in more ways than one." I find it strange the way he says it, with a kind of sadness, but he changes the subject fast "I need a wingman my friend, come on," he puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me towards to two girls, one small, with big brown eyes, and a tall, slim and very pretty girl with incredible green eyes like the sea.

"Well, hello ladies" says Finnick with his usual gesture to get into the ladies pants, a big smile that shows his dimples.

Their names are Rue and Annie. Finn makes his best moves, flatters them, flashes his dimples to Annie, he winks and everything, but somehow nothing seems to work. I try to help him and I think they are more comfortable with me than with the obviousness of Finn's antics. It'll be useful and fun to tease him later.

Katniss observes everything quietly and leaves the pong table after winning another match.

"Annie, Rue, would you give me a second with this two?". Katniss says moving us away from the place by our arms "Look, pair of douches, I think that you're both attractive enough to flirt with any chick here, please let my girls out of it, they are not like the bimbos you usually hook up with and I will not allow you to use them"

"Whoa Kitten, you're getting ahead of the facts, we were just innocently chatting."

"I know you, Odair, and you're not as innocent as you're pretending," she says poking at his chest.

"We were just being friendly, kitten."

"Friendly my ass, you're not fooling me, and if you want to keep those perfect teeth of yours it will be in your best interest to stay away of my girlfriends. Consider them out of your league."

Finn manages to come out with a remark in spite of his frightened expression "No one is out of my league, kitty," he winks.

Katniss glares at him until Finn looks genuinely scared.

I raise my eyebrows, shocked.

"You'll have to find another wing man, I'll talk to her," he nods and I think he mouths a thank you. I run towards Katniss, this is my chance, right?

"Katniss…Hey! Wait!" She turns to me scowling "You don't need to worry about your friends anymore, I think he was about to wet his pants," I say sheepishly

"Good," she replies crossing her arms over her chest. Not that she needs explanations from me but something inside me tells me I should give her one.

"And, just so you know, I don't want just any chick as you say, " she looks up to meet my eyes, incredulous.

"Yeah, I bet you don't," she says bitterly, she sounds almost...jealous?

"Really," I say still making eye contact , frankly because I can't help it. Her expression suddenly changes, she looks vulnerable, perhaps a little fearful. I use the courage that 4 beers and 3 shots always give a man to go ahead. It's now or never "Actually I just seem to think in one girl. She has beautiful grey eyes you know,"

She stares at me, intently."What are you saying?" The look she gives me it's enough to feed my courage.

"I'm saying that I'm not looking for any girl, I only want one but she seems to hate me."

She doesn't answers it's probably a good sign because I was expecting a slap, but she is studying me intently . "She is beautiful and smart, and has the most incredible pair of eyes I ever seen,

"You have a way with words." She challenges, defensive.

"Maybe, but I mean every single one." I say in a firm voice. She is considering my words and I think she chooses to believe me, because next, she looks to my mouth, licking her lips. The ability to think and breathe has just abandoned me. I lean to her and she approaches a little, she stops looking at my lips to look at my eyes.

I paused a bit, asking her silent permission, she closes her eyes. This is the answer I was hoping to get so I close mine and lean closer to her, god I'm so close, I 'm going to kiss her ...I feel the warmth of her lips, her breath when she exhales…

The kitchen door burst open making a loud noise "There you are, honey. I asked everyone for you."

I could throw a tantrum at this time, I could kick and scream, the whole show. Of course Katniss jumps away from me, looking down, I try to get to her, not minding Glimmer standing there, but she has closed herself up.

Katniss' expression changes immediately, the look on her eyes remind me an electrical storm. "I'll go get some air," she says to clenched teeth.

She leaves, out to the small garden outside the kitchen.

From that moment what could be a promising night, went straight to hell.

My chance with Katniss Everdeen, went out the same door Glimmer entered the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

After Glimmer intrusion Katniss leaves the kitchen abruptly, I try to reach her but she yanks her arm rudely and Glimmer hands are already around my waist. I try to get her to let go of me embrace but she puts her arms around my neck and press her boobs to my chest.

It doesn't matter how much I want to follow after Katniss I don't think is a good time. Besides what the hell can I tell her?

Who the hell even invite Glimmer?

I turn to face her trying to make her let go but she won't budge."What are you doing here Glimmer?"

"My friends told me about your welcoming party, how rude of you to not invite me," she pouts, and runs her index finger trough my chest, she is so close to me that I can smell the alcohol in her breath. She is drunk and I don't know how she'll react but she already pushed this so far.

I want to end this thing whatever it is with her now, but she might not even remember tomorrow. I lead her out of the kitchen so Katniss can't hear us. I notice she falters.

"Glimmer come on you know you're not welcome in this house, you shouldn't have come."

"She is the one who doesn't want me here, well fuck her! I saw you with her, Peeta. What the hell does that bitch has that I don't? Everyone in this fucking house believes she shits gold. Are you sleeping with her too or what? "

"Glimmer, I think you're drunk, also I don't need to explain anything to you, we are not together."

She gets mad and starts screaming, people begin to stare, and suddenly I have a compelling need to impede Katniss notice this "She is such a slut, how else do you explain that someone as ordinary as her has everyone kissing the ground she walks by?"

"I think you need to take her home" Cato has come close to tell me. No way am I taking her home, she HAS to leave.

"Oh why do you care Cato? you are one of her fuck buddies too? You don't want her to listen? Well she deserves it!" She screams, Glimmer has lost all the glamour by now and Cato has short temper, this can't possibly end good.

"Shut the fuck up Glimmer, you don't know what you're talking about,"

"Glimmer you have to go NOW" I take her arm to lead her to the door.

Katniss is watching the exchange when we're on our way out "Do you hear that, bitch? He goes with me!" I shake my head. There goes my last chance in hell, if I ever had one.

Glimmer can't drive so I take her home, once over there I decide to talk to her hoping that she remembers tomorrow. "Glimmer, you have to stop looking for me, stop calling, I don't want to be rude but I'm not interested."

"She won't give you the time of day, asshole." She huffs and closes the door at my nose. "Your loss."

I need to find Katniss and apologize, try to get my chance back, she knows how I feel about her now.

I'm almost sure she was about to let me kiss her, there must be something I still can do. But doubts fill my mind while I look for her Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all, I don't know what is going on between Finn and her. Maybe I'm making an ass out of myself, but something tells me that whatever it is going on between Katniss and Finnick can't be serious if he is dancing that way with that fox face red hair girl and hitting on any pretty girl he puts his eyes on.

Glimmer friends give me the devil eye. Johanna and Marvel are arguing loudly, and they don't look pleased to see me either; when I look at Cato well, he looks like he is about to jump to my jugular. I shudder. He can be scary.

I don't see Katniss and I don't dare to ask where she is , I just go straight to the garden hoping she is still there and hasn't gone to sleep, but I hear a heated discussion from the other side of the door, I stop in my tracks when I hear her normally terse voice yelling angrily.

"I asked you to leave!"

"Please Catnip, just hear me out."

"And what is what you want me to hear Gale? What can you possible say? Are you finally going to explain the reason why you made my life in this house a living hell with your jealousy while you were actually fucking one of my friends?"

"I know I screw up Babe but you have to give me a chance, I swear I learn my lesson"

"Gale, you have to leave me alone." She is crying and my heart is bumping wildly both of anger and confusion. _What should I do?_

"What about all our history? It can't finish like this, Catnip" He begs.

I shouldn't be listening, obviously this is private, but my feet are glued to the floor and what if she needs me, she obviously doesn't want to have this discussion. Both sound very upset.

"What the fuck Gale? Do you care about our history when you were fucking my friend? Did you think twice on how we were best friends since we were kids or how I left everything behind to come here with you? My mother, the school, even Prim, all because you couldn't stop pushing me."

"I fucking now and I feel like shit I really mess this up but I'm not letting you go Catnip" He sounds like his crying now too, full sobs shaking kind of crying.

"You have to go. Now," she demands.

"Don't fucking touch me!" The tone of her voice is enough for me to push the door without thinking, instantly.

"What's going on here?" I ask in the calmest voice I can manage at the moment. I watch the scene in front of me and now a lot makes sense.

Tall guy is taking Katniss' arm with one hand and she is with puffy red eyes, visibly upset trying to get rid of his grip.

"Stay out of this," tall guy says pointing at my chest with one finger. Katniss looks down. I don't like his tone, actually, I don't like him touching Katniss either. Especially after what I just heard.

"Doesn't look like she wants to be touched, let her go." I say firmly in a measured tone of voice but I feel like I'm made of fire inside.

"I said stay out of this pretty boy."

"Gale, it's enough, let me go" Katniss pleads, unlocking her arm, pushing the guy's chest but he doesn't release her so I come closer. She tries to wriggle so I try to put myself between her and the guy, well, "Gale".

"I'm not ready Gale, I need more time." She tries to wriggle again.

"More time Catnip? It's been months, I miss you like crazy."

"Time? What do you need time for Katniss? If I heard correctly this ass cheated on you!" I know I've shouldn't say that, it's not my business and I have no claim telling her what to do. My mouth won the battle against my brain in this one

And then she turns to me, eyes full of ire.

"What do you care, Mellark? You are just like him. You two even like the same kind of girl's right? I'll prefer you to fight over which one of you is going to take that bitch out of my house for good!" She gets a tug of her arm and finally, she is released. He tries to grab her again but I step in between and he pushes me, hard. Then I realize I just threw the first punch. He hits my jaw and soon we are on the floor. Katniss is screaming. I somehow managed to prevent more punches because I know how to fight, I used to wrestle in high school but he's a big guy and is not making things easy on me.

Everything is blurry, I hear screams and see movement but I'm trying to fight back. My eye hurts. Soon Thresh is holding me and another guy is holding a Gale. Cato is here yelling at Gale and they are starting to fight to each other but Gale is restrained.

The whole party e is here now. Jerks nose is bleeding and his eyes remind me a wild beast, I guess I look same. My gaze travels the crowd that has gathered around us, in frantic search of a particular person. She is not there anymore.

A Lot of people are out here but I can see Finnick holding Katniss, taking her inside the house kissing her forehead.

"About time!" Finnick Odair cheerful voice greets me. My eyes are still closed. I try to open them, first one, slowly, struggling to get used to daylight. What's wrong with the other? Unfocused, I manage to see Finn sitting on his bed in front of me. I blink. Hurts. I try to look again but everything is flurry. He is sitting with crossed legs, elbows on his knees and hands on each side of his face ... watching at me expectantly he resembles a child waiting to hear a fantastic story .

"I'll take a wild guess and tell you were looking forward for me to wake" My voice sounds rough, strange even for my own ears and my face hurts like hell.

He nods repeatedly "couldn't wait any longer, I was trying to use telepathy, you know, wake up, Peeta waaaake, only with my mind... it worked!"

"I know what telepathy is Finn and maybe I would laugh if I wasn't so sore and if it wasn't such a bad joke, even for you."

"Wow you wake up mean."

"Man, what do you want? What time is it?" I ask tiredly.

"11.00 am... curiosity is killing me Peeta. I need you to tell me everything."

"My brain is still asleep, could wait for me to take some coffee."

Finn looks behind him, takes a cup from his night table and gives it to me. Steam coming out of it and the wonderful smell of coffee "Here you go."

"What… Finn?"

"Peet, I know you and you know me, I knew you'll need coffee and decided to do something nice for you. Now you know how curious I am, is time for you to do something nice for me and tell me what the fuck happened last night." A laud growl leaves my mouth.

"What do you want me to tell you about? The fight?" He nods. "I was looking for Katniss and found her fighting with that Gale. He was grabbing her arm despite her protests, not letting her go, I intervened, he got mad and you know the rest." I sit up and try to take a sip of coffee but when the cup touched my mouth a sharp pain in my lip made me flinch.

"Yeah, it looks pretty bad."

I get up to take a look at the bathroom mirror. I have a split lip and my jaw is purple. My left eye is swollen, I look deformed. I have a wound above my eyebrow too but I don't think it need suture. I wash my face and empty my bladder.

Back in my bed Finn smiles mercifully "I'm sorry dude."

"It wasn't your fault. So what's going on with that jackass anyway?"

Finn shakes his head, annoyed "He's a fucking prick that used to live here, that's how we all meet Katniss, they used to date, what else can I say? He used to be a cool guy, moody but cool, then Katniss came to live here and the scene change completely."

"And I assume Glimmer was involved in all this."

Finn nods "Yes. Katniss and she used to be roommates, Glimmer had her eyes on Hawthorne before Katniss came to Panem. She played her cards right, became friends with Katniss to get to Gale."

"Why did he do it? Katniss is amazing and apparently he 'loves' her. I don't understand."

"Me neither. I just have conjectures. Hawthorne was already insecure of Katniss affections, she, living here only increase this. He was jealous of her relationship with us, especially me. Every time she was hanging with one of us, or even playing Xbox he'd throw a tantrum. I must admit that we enjoyed seeing him all riled up and we used to provoke him. It was fun at first but eventually they start fighting all the time and Glimmer took the opportunity gladly. As soon as the door was open she jumped into Hawthorne's pants." I raise my eyebrows.

"And he was to hapy to comply" I tell him sarcastically.

"Well yes, he broke Katniss heart. And that's why we all took her side, we ask him to leave the house when Katniss told us after we find her crying on my bed. "

"You said she was living with Glimmer right? Why did she come to live here if she had her own place?"

"She lived with Jo and Glimmer, Jo and Gale hated each other, Johanna was always telling Gale that he could live a thousand live times and never deserve a girl like Katniss. This didn't help with Hawthorne issues. He refused to go there so Katniss started to come here. Soon, she began to stay over for weeks and that's how we got to this arrangement in which we live. Not that I'm complaining."

"How is she, you know after…last night?"

He stares at me "She was pretty bad."

I hear myself asking aloud he question that's driving me nuts "How could he cheat on a girl like Katniss? I just don't get it." He doesn't answer.

"I want to see her Finn."

"Well that can be a problem. And that is precisely the reason why I woke you. I'm going crazy. Johanna came here a few hours ago, she said Katniss will stay at her place for a while, that she need to think. Cato run after her but got nothing.

I keep calling her but her friend, Annie has her cell, I don't understand why. Annie gave me another number to find her but is Rue who answers there. "

"We need to give her some time. Obviously she doesn't want to be found now "Finn looks genuinely concerned so I try to calm him down and I hope my words don't show that I don't like this situation either."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : ****Sorry for the long wait. **

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review. **  
**Tell me what you would like to read. **  
**I have a tumblr now, it's pretty boring, not gonna lie, but I would like to chat. Come visit me the same user name than here. in my favor (no spaces)**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6

Katniss POV

It's been three days after the party. Everything went wrong, I drank too much, Gale showed up, he and Peeta fighting. U_gh._

I don't know what I would have done if Finnick didn't took me to a place where I could calm down. Then he also had the good sence to call Johanna asking her to take me to her home. I cried until I fell sleep when we got there. I hate crying.

"Come on brainless! Stop thinking about it and please go home. I can't get laid with you in my bed. Unless you finally want to try something different, you know…spice your boring, non-existing sex life." She says wiggling her eyebrows subjectively.

"I'm not going back there, Jo," I say ignoring the other comment because I know her and that is a discussion that never seems to end well for me. She explains her arguments so fiercely and I fear one day she begins to convince me, specially if we're drunk.

"Wh… like never?" She crosses her arms over her belly.

"No, not never but I'm not ready yet," I try to sound final but apparently I'm not because she comes to sit on her bed with her legs crossed like a pretzel, in front of where I'm sitting pretending to study although actually, I'm updating my abandoned Facebook page. She stares at me. I drop my head on my shoulders in defeat. This is a_ Johanna Mason intervention_. Crap.

"You know what Katniss? Fucking Hawthorne cheat on you a while ago and I can't believe you aren't ready to make a decision towards him. Now you are telling me that you also aren't ready to go back to YOUR home, using that "Not ready yet," phrase of yours and I'm wondering if it means that you'll take another three months to decide to come back there. And you will not move here again. That will not happen, I'm finally free Everdeen."

"It's not the same Jo, I don't know what to do with Gale because he is, well, was my best friend. I'm hurt for what he did and I now it changed everything between us but I don't want him out of my life though. I just can't be around him right now. Still hurts you know?"

"Then you should tell him that," Annie says from the door. She obviously was eavesdropping . She comes closer to us and takes a sit next to me at the bed. She takes her time arranging a pillow over her tummy "I know he screw up an all but he keep calling Katniss, I can't tell he is having a bad time."

"Well he deserves that and more," snaps Jo. She never liked Gale, well, she was always saying how envious she was of me because he is so hot, and how much she'll like to climb him like a tree if he wasn't mine, but she never thought he was right for me. She was right, we used to fight a lot, he was extremely possessive and jealous and on top of all that, he was the one who cheat on me.

"How do you know he keeps calling?" I ask to Annie, but my eyes goes to Johanna, I changed phones with her because I got sick of Gale calling all the time and I knew he would hate to speak with her but I get the feeling I know what she did, and Johanna Mason smiling sheepishly confirms it.

"Well I give your cell to Annie because the jackass promised to keep calling and calling until I convince you to talk to him, I figured he'll have to change his tactics with sweet and polite Annie; he will never dare to wake _her_ up at three am."

"Well yes, he is nicer to me but he is persistent too, you have to fix this Katniss," Annie says to me and I know she has a point but it's so hard. He betrayed me, and our friendship. So I just nod hopping that take them off my back.

"So...Brainless what's the deal with all the flushed faces and the eye-fucking looks between you and Blondie?"

_Whoa! Change of subject._ I can feel my face burning "What?"

"I saw the looks too," says Annie mockingly.

"I don't know what you two are talking about" I try to dismiss them. It's useless. They won't stop until I tell them what they want to hear and I can use the advice too. So I growl and begin to talk. I tell them how instead of feeling more comfortable with the new roomy I'm feeling the opposite. I tell them how his eyes follow me everywhere and I can't decipher why, perhaps he doesn't feel comfortable with me either. I don't tell them that my body reacts to him all the time and I can't control it. I blush and my heart beats wildly, or I become clumsy and let something drop. I'll never tell them how the other day I hit my head because he caught me staring at his ass... nope. "I wish he stop doing it."

"God you really are brainless," I'm hurt and affronted about this comment specially because Annie is the one who told this, not Jo. Now both of them are laughing at my expense. I stand up to leave.

"Sorry Katniss, is just I can't believe you are so clueless, guy likes you. His eyes were following you around, the whole party and the way he punched Gale, like a gentleman in a white armor." She sighs dreamily and I can't help to scowl. Maybe she is right, he told me he likes me, I'm positive he try to kiss me but then "that horrible" woman interrupted us…

"Well, he shouldn't have punched Gale. I can take care of myself. I'm no damsel. And he has no right"..._to anything, to fight Gale, to kiss me, to say those things._

I tell the girls the way Peeta came to the house. How just a month ago something woke me at dawn.

_Who is making that fucking noise?_

_Oh God noooooo, not again! _

_Why WHY on school days? I will kill them! I will choke them with my own bare hands this time. I just need to find the guilty._

_The annoying noise stops but I'm to mad to sleep. I toss and turn on bed for hours. Maybe run helps with my mood. I dress. I walk down the stairs trying to make as much noise as possible. I hope that wakes them. _

_Buttercup gets in my way and stops to meow on my behalf. Good. I hope the damn cat not let them sleep either. Then I cross paths with the last person I was expecting to find in this house, "again" and I know, I just know those screams were intentional. She wanted to wake me up._

_"Oh, hi Katniss dear. Good to see you. I didn't want to leave without saying hello to you," she says in an overly sweet voice._

_"Glimmer," I grow. _

_"I hope you slept well. See you honey." I wish I could bite her head off._

_I start to make breakfast because I have to keep my mind occupied in something positive. Finn has the audacity to come to the kitchen and say hi. The bastard. I snap at him because let's face it, the man has no control of his genitals, who else than him could bring that bitch home... but then I notice he looks really surprised, innocent even... then who did it? _

"_Morning," greets a sleepy Cato_

_"Cato did you ..?" No, he couldn't. Cato hates her too much. Tresh will never do that ... .he is a man of principles. So… this only leaves Marvel who approaches to the kitchen just now. I challenge him with my eyes and after a short scowling contest I can tell he is innocent too. _

_I feel so frustrated that I snap at the four of them. I yell that they know the rules and how, HOW could they bring her?… I also enlist all the ways I've been affected by this, but let's be honest, what really is bothering me is that it was _that_ woman. I hear loud steps coming down the stair and suddenly I believe in ghosts. The last person I ever imagine to see again in my life, ever, shows up. Coming down the stairs. In sleeping pants. Blond disheveled, shaggy hair. Wide shoulders…Blue eyes…_

_"Peeta Mellark?"_

_Apparently this is the "Peet" Finnick won't shut up about. I just assume his name was Peter…_

I tell the girls that I know him from back home, and that he was the only kind soul who did something for me and my family when my father died, the only person of the entire school who went to dads funeral. How he leave bread on our door every Sunday until we left the district. I don't tell them how he used to show up on classes bruised, almost every Monday and I know that bread was the reason for those bruises because people talk in a small town. We never did though, talked, but I did left him a note before I left town. A simple thank you note. I I always feel guilty about it.

But everything is uncomfortable around him, every time we give a step forward and try to be civil _that _bitch shows up and we move several steps backwards.

"Apparently you noticed him too," Annie says smirking. I never found Annie annoying before, that was Johanna's peculiarity, until this day.

"Is not that. It's just, I can't believe he is with _her._"

"Sure Katniss."

"Okay, lets _pretend_ you're right, so what, Annie? He is with Glimmer. I'm not going to play that game again. And for what I have seen recently he is not the kind of guy he used to be. I'm just disappointed of him that's all."

Johanna intervenes "You know what you need brainless? You need to come back to that house and thank him for punch dark, tall and handsome and then fuck him senseless. "

"I'm not going back, and I'm not fucking Peeta."

"Why the hell no?" I don't know which of the two reasons is Jo interested to know. So I decided to respond the one that's easier for me.

"Because I feel bad, I mean, guys are all great but it is too much, they already took my side and kicked Gale out, they agreed to my tight ass rules, it is not fair and I don't want to ruin their lives anymore."

"Fuck Katniss, I really hate your self petty party you know. You seem like an ungrateful bitch to me. That bunch of asses love you for some estrange reason and they really want you there. I'm pretty sure that your tight ass rules as you adequately name them are beneficial for them too. They need good notes otherwise they will be kicked out of the team. So, if you ask me, you, living there is a win-win situation, even for me, I get to see Marvel and he wouldn't dare to cheat on me with my friend as his roommate, right? Not to mention I'll kill him with an ax, but let me say this: You need to go back, you need to get laid and move on and if Blondie over there is taken, what about the hot DJ who was eye fucking you at the party. Iask his number for you. Here."

I read the card that Johanna's taken out of her bag instantly, and look to Annie, gauging what she thinks. Apparently she is with Johanna in this one.

"Your friend Finnick has been calling too. You know?" Annie says

"Yes, I know, he must be worried, I'll call him later."

"What's his deal?" She lowers her eyes when she asks and I can tell where this is coming from. He is Finnick Odair right?

"Oh Annie, not him."

"Why?"

"He doesn't take anybody seriously, he is only looking for fun in that department. I'll hate to see you hurt."

"Seems to me that he takes _you_ seriously," Johanna is watching the exchange, I know she thinks the same way.

"He is a really sweet guy, good friend and funny. I know he'll give his live willingly for me. I love him dearly, as a friend."

"That is not what he wants though." Says Johanna matter-of-factly.

" I think he is confused because our friendship is the more intimate relationship he has ever had with a woman but is just that, friendship." I tell Jo, reprimanding her with my gaze.

"Ok so you wouldn't mind if I take a shot with him?" Annie asks.

"I'd mind because I care about you, but I won't stop you." She nods and I know she is contemplating my words.

"We've talked a bit. Every time he calls for you I try to get him to talk. I think he is more than he lets on." I nod a little surprised. It took me months to find that Finnick Odair is not the douche I thought he was.

"Ok enough with the chat, you need to go back and you need to call Darius." Jo effectively cuts the conversation. As usual.

I'm packing my few belongings back when I hear muted voices. I don't care to listen until Annie knocks softly at the door and tells me that someone is looking for me .

"For me?" I'll bet it's Finn, or Cato. He can be very intense at times.

Maybe the girls are right and I am clueless. The one pacing nervously around the room, hands in his pants pockets is the very same Peeta Mellark.

He looks awful "You look awful, " I say at the same time I think it. Great . I startled him. He really looks horrible, swollen face, split lip , disheveled, crazy eyes and big brown bags under his azure eyes.

" Thanks," he says tilting her head, shaking it a little with the sexy smirk I've ever seen in spite the swollen face.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." I say looking down. _When will I learn to think before I speak ?_

" I know. Katniss, I came to apologize . On my knees if I have to. "

I raise my head to see in his eyes. He continues "I did so many wrong things at that party. I don't even know where to start. I shouldn't drink so much. I shouldn't try to kiss you . Ughh. I shouldn't leave with Glimmer and I shouldn't interfere in your argument with this guy, I'm really sorry, well, no. If I have to be honest, I'm not sorry for that. I couldn't bear for him to touch you. "

He is talking so fast and sounds so desperate that I don't understand everything he says. I do listen that he tried to kiss me because he was drunk. He regrets it.

It hurts.

But I can play it cool.

"It's OK Peeta, I was pretty drunk too." The look in his face almost makes me think he is disappointed by my answer but this will make no sense. I hate that I'm so bad at reading people.

"Are you coming home?" I nod and he looks so relieved that he actually exhales. He said home and the mention take me somewhere, to home, as if we lived together, maybe as a couple. Ours. Something is wrong with me.

"Good. I was planning to plead. I told the guys that I will come to get you back. They looked at me weird. Cato warned me not dare to go back without you."

"So that's why you're here?"

"No, no. I felt terrible. I had to apologize. I also haven't slept in three days. I'm used to sleep with you in the room. It felt so empty without you."

I stop to look at him. It's so strange that he said that. I try to decipher the reasons for it. But he is turning away hurriedly, with red cheeks. Giving me his back.

"You're coming back right?"

"Yep, it's a date." I say stupidly and he smiles so brightly that I felt my knees weaken. He comes closer, touches my braid, lingering at the tip. I can feel the warm of his body and his delicious smell. I take a deep breath.

"See you later Katniss," he says smiling shyly.

**Thanks for bearing with me. Kisses **


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta

I'm not sure if Katniss is really coming home today. She said she will but she didn't said when. I feel anxious and I'm staying home, I want to be here when she comes. I needed a distraction so I accept Cato's invitation to play X-Box against him. I'm not a big fan and Cato is pretty competitive but it'll have to do it. I'm losing miserably when I hear the door unlocking and the game is abandoned instantly.

"Dude, what ..." Cato starts to complain but follows my gaze and we both notice Katniss coming home. He stands like a fireball "Fuck Everdeen I thought you weren't coming back, I was worried." He walks to her and gives her a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're here, girl."

"I know you were worried but I needed some time to think."

"We couldn't find you, you made a mess with the cell phones. Was a good one and made me laugh and everything by the way, but I don't like when I can't find you."

"I know, I'll fix that as soon as I talk to Gale."

"As what?" Cato asks. I'm glad. I'm not sure if I heard her correctly either.

She turns to me, making eye contact with me first, as if she could hear my thoughts. "I said as soon as I talk to Gale." She answers warily.

"What do you have to tell to that fucker, I think everything has been said and done," Cato argues.

" I don't want to hide anymore , I need to deal with him. "

"Let me kick his ass and it'll be arranged, you don't even have to thank me later."

"I think that's what Peeta did, kick his ass, I mean," she says, sighing. I get up as lightning.

"Katniss, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry for what? The jack ass deserved lashes on his back not only a black eye! " Cato yells.

Katniss smiles and gives a hug to Cato. "I appreciate you trying to defend me, but it's really not necessary anymore. I can take care of this now. I have to hurry though. I need to go to work and it is late already. I don't have much time to change and leave my things ready. I'll see you guys later. "She kisses Cato on the cheek and then she smiles. I stay there like a fool following her with my gaze until I lose sight of her on the stairs.

Cato coughs. He is staring at me, in a strange way. I took the remote and try to entertain myself and distract Cato with the television. Ten minutes later, Katniss is running down the stairs yelling goodbye "okay guys, I have to go, see you later."

I don't know what hit my ass, but before I think I getting up from the couch saying… no, practically screaming, " wait Katniss , I'm coming with you!"

Of course she is stunned, she stops in her tracks frowning at me. She takes a moment but she asks, really slowly, with suspicion, "Why?"

"Um, well, I need a beer and I been locked in this house practically the entire day, I'd like to join you if it's ok with you," thank god I came up with that, because it was a very real possibility that I erupted something like _because I've been missing you like crazy and now I want to be with you as much as possible. Probably you don't get rid of me like in a week._

"Ok," she says, nodding slowly surprising me with her acceptance. I head for the door before she regrets it, I open it and take a step sideways for her to pass first, she turns to me as if I was to attack her in any second. I guess she doesn't like chivalrous.

We walked to the bar in a rather uncomfortable silence in which she turns to look at me from time to time, as if wondering if it's real me there. I don't know what to say to her. I stay quiet.

Arriving at the bar she turns to me and tells me "Well I have to work, I'll bring you a beer," and she walks behind the bar, as I sit at the end of it I watch the way she ties her apron and waves Haymitch , She takes drinks to some guests who were sitting there before, then she takes some orders from the waitresses. I'm lost in my thoughts when a beer is deposited in front of me, I turn to see her, she nods and goes to serve more drinks. I'm surprised it's a Heineken on tap, beer that I normally choose. How does she know?

I can't help but stare at her, I know I'm being creepy it's just that I can't help myself, she doesn't even notice me while I study the cadence in her movements, it's like everything she does, however simple as it may seem, she fascinates me. I watch her serve drinks, talk with some customers, she frowns at others. I see her braid, she braids her hair the same way she used to when we were kids, although her body allows me to appreciate the wonderful passage of time.

I don't think I can live with this situation for long. Every day it gets worst, I know we are roommates but I don't want to be just that, I like her way too much for that, so what I'm going to do? Doesn't feel like she spares me a second glance and every time we are close to each other, I can't think of anything else, my attention belongs to her, somehow I keep track of her movements, I'm aware of what she said and to who she says it. I'm getting tired of fighting myself, I don't want to fall in love with her but the more time I spend near to her the more inevitably it gets.

"Everything alright?" I raised my eyes to meet Katniss standing in front of me, her arms folded across her waist.

" I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment."

" Seems that your body is here but your mind is somewhere else." She turns to keep working. I continue with my staring.

Time has come to close the bar almost without noticing.

"Um, Peeta? We're closing now."

"I was waiting to walk you home, it's not safe for you at this hour." I know I said the wrong thing when she scowls at me and she looks affronted.

"I can take care of myself, I do it every day Peeta." _I should have seen that coming. This is Katniss Everdeen, right?_

"I know that, but I'm here today and it will make me very happy, please let me walk with you Katniss. We're going to the same place anyway." She nods unconvinced.

The short way turns out more comfortable than I could have predicted. Although I´m still unable to speak to her freely, I'd like to think this is some kind of step forward.

She fumbles with her keys when we get home but I'm not ready for her to leave "Katniss."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for? You're the one who made something nice for me."

"For allowing it." She looks at me intently, nods and goes to her room. I, as usual, stay there just staring at her like an idiot until I can see her no more. Some cough calls for my attention. I turn to see Cato , again, staring at me from the dining room.

"You know Peeta? I came here to do my homework for a reason. I was waiting here trying to catch you and Katniss, precisely for this. I thought it was so obvious before but I think you can't deny it now. You like her, don't you? " _Busted_.

"What if do?" I reply a little defensive because I can't find another way out of this.

"Well, I doubt that she is ready or even interested, but just in case she is, I have to warn you, I will not let you play with her."

"What makes you think I want to play?"

"I don't know," he answers me coldly while studying my eyes. I'm guessing he is trying to figure it out if I'm being sincere "maybe because of whatever you have with Glimmer. I think you are a nice guy but you have to fix that first. "

"I know," I replied while I sit next to him sighing, running my right hand through my hair in despair. I know he means good and he cares about Katniss so I try to explain to him: "It was a one night stand Cato, and I couldn't get rid of her after. I don't answer her phone calls or her advances anymore, I swear. I tried to talk to her, several times, to make her understand, but she doesn't give me the chance to be clear with her. She dismisses me immediately. I don't really think she is really into me, you know. I really don't understand her game."

" You'll have to figure out the way to do it. It is kind of her modus operandi, she acted the same way with Hawthorne until he fell for her charms. At the end she is just a rich and spoiled girl who is not used to take no for an answer."

"It doesn't really matters. Katniss will never give me a chance."

"Maybe, but if I ever feel for someone whatever stupid thing you are feeling, you know, the one that makes you look as an idiot, or make you lose the thread of a conversation just because she is in the same room, at least I think I would give it a try."

"Yeah but she hates me."

"Dude, that's Katniss with almost everyone. You've seen how she relates to Haymitch or Johanna? What about Marvel? Seems that the more she frowns the more she likes you."

"Well, I think Marvel and Katniss hate each other for real."

"That's where you are wrong, they don't hate each other. They frustrate each other and they handle it that way. They are good friends, and I can assure you, if you hurt Katniss, Marvel is coming after you." I'm thinking in a way of explain to him how I prefer to cut my own leg than hurt her but Finnick, choose that moment to get home.

"What 's going on? I didn't receive the memo for this meeting."

" I just got home too and Cato was here, I sat for a while to join him, where were you?"

"I was at Annie's, you know Katniss's friend?" I nod, I know of who is he speaking but I don't understand, Katniss said to him that Annie was off limits, he seems to perceive what I'm thinking and explains:

"She keeps calling me, using one excuse or another, this time, I came to help her change a few light bulbs at her department," he explains.

"Don't you like her? She's hot, dude!" Says Cato.

"Yes she is gorgeous. But Katniss will kill me, she has made it very clear since the party. She is beautiful but Peeta is right, she is out of limits. "

"Dude, you can't keep pining after for Katniss, you're his best friend, she will never see you that way." Cato says and I feel like my heart is crushed. So, he has feelings for her too. Shit.

"Hawthorne was his best friend before," Finn replies in a defensive tone of voice.

"And look how well it ended." Cato argues.

"Dude, I wasn't sure if you had feelings for her," I say in a whisper.

He looks annoyed when he answers "And why not? She is beautiful, funny and smart. We get along incredibly."

"But I saw you with a lot of girls, Finn."

"Well, she is not ready, what am I supposed to do in the mean time?" he snaps.

"And she didn't seem to care much about it either," Cato answers and Finn looks a bit wounded with that. He gets up and goes to his room.

I'm not comfortable with Finn's answer, I kind of feel sorry for him because Cato is right, Katniss didn't seem to care when Finn is with someone, also I don't think a person in love would act the way Finn does. Shit, I haven't been able to give a second look to any girl since I found Katniss again. But I'm not in love. Or I'm? I'm screwed. That's what I am.

I go up to bed and somehow I'm glad that this time Katniss is not in the room, I've missed her a lot but after knowing about Finn's feelings to her, I don't feel like I'll be able to tolerate the sight of her in his bed.

I woke up early to make breakfast, I have two reasons, first, the guys beg me to cook every single day, and the other, well, the reason is obvious, since I'm doing cheese buns and I know that her father always bought one for her when she went to my parents baker.

The guys are static for breakfast and can't wait for Katniss to wake. I think it would be very obvious to me to ask them to, so when Katniss appears, with a very messy braid and pajamas shorts hanging low on her hips, we all are having breakfast.

The conversation is lively. The boys want to party tonight. But she interrupted extending her hand greedily to the table.

"Wow, are these cheese buns?" she questions and takes one. Before I can answer, she has gotten a whole one in her mouth. She moans and even with her mouth full, she says, "these taste the same that… oh my god. Did you make them?"

"Yes, I remember your dad always ordered one for her little girl at the bakery back at home."

She is looking at me in such an intense way that I don't know if she is just about to cry or if she will jump into my arms.

"I can't believe you remember that." She says in awe.

"Oh Katniss, I remember everything about you." _Why, oh why did I say that? Why I don't think before speaking? I should seriously consider installing a filter between my brain and my mouth. _All eyes are on me now.

Cato graciously saved me. "We were planning to go out tonight Everdeen. You game?"

"Yeah, we were planning on going to a club, just the six of us, you know. Do you have to work today?" Thresh asks her.

"I don't have to work but I can't, I have a date. "

My soul just left my body "You have a what?" I said without thinking. No, more accurate, I half snap, half question without thinking. I feel myself getting angry. I'm looking at her defiantly. My jaw tense and I can feel my lips in a thin line.

She looks uncomfortable. Seems like she is looking for support looking at the guys faces but they are as shocked as I am. I don't think they are on her side this time.

"I said I have a date?" She answers me.

" Are you saying or are you asking me?" I reply annoyed.

She frowns. Cato backtracks crossing his arms smirking , "Well? We're waiting Katniss. "

She laughs incredulously and in some remote part of my mind I can understand why. She looks like a teenager asking something to her parents. Katniss doesn´t answer immediately, she quickly eats up all her food and cleans her dishes. She stands and says "I said I have a date today," and she leaves the room, practically running.

Nobody acknowledges the subject. We finish our breakfast and talk about other things. But everyone can sense the big elephant on the room. Before Katniss drop the bomb the guys and I were making plans to get out at night, we were saying how much we need a good party, just us, to bond and whatever. Funny how no one leaves the house today. Funny how we are all in here, downstairs, not in our bedrooms, as usual. I suspect it is to be aware of Katniss date.

Around seven we heard a car outside and silence reigns at home. Cato lows the volume on the TV and we all pay attention to a noise on the stairs. Tac-Tac-Tac

Turns out the noise were the very same Katniss Everdeen wearing heels, it's just never occurred to me, she never uses heels...well she did at the party… and she looked…wow. Just like today. Her hair is loose and curly. She is wearing a dress and the dress skirt is too short for my taste, very short. I don't like it. She looks beautiful. She must like the dude if she dressed up like this for him. Fuck.

Marvel asks "What? Mystery dude can't even knock at the door to pick you up? "

Katniss is avoiding my gaze at all costs, then she answers "I've asked him not to, if he sees all of you with those orangutan faces he is going to run for the hills. And he is no mystery man. He is Darius." She said while heading to the door.

"Darius? The DJ?" Marvel Asks.

Thresh, who is a friend of Darius yells "Way to go Everdeen, you could do a lot worse!"

By the time I realize what I've done, Thresh wins a fist on his shoulder.

**This chap is a little bit longer, I hope that makes up for the long wait.**

**I know I have many flaws. because it is not my language, but I already know that and I'm trying to improve. What I'd like to know is what you think of the story, if something works or not for you. What would you like to happen, well besides the obvious (Everlarkalready!).  
Thank you very much for your follows and favorites. They motivate me a lot, please don't stop reviewing.**

**BTW, still no beta :( SOS**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So, I just punched Thresh shoulder. I can still hear him swearing at me while I head to my room slamming the door. I dropped into bed, turn on my iPod and place the headphones over my ears, at the highest volume, maybe that way I stop listen my own thoughts. Anything but Katniss and her stupid date.

Shit, here I was, thinking we were getting along better.

I never know what's happening into her head. She scowls at me, other times she watches intently every single movement I make, she can be all rude, cutting words or nice and funny…and that night, at the party, she almost let me kiss her. Why would she let me? I can't place the way she looks at me and its driving me nuts.

Through the corner of my eye I see Finnick entering the room, opening the door abruptly and he walks to his side of the closet, he changes his shirt and folds his pajama pants. I remove the headphones from my ears and ask him "Are you going out?"

"Yes. Want to come?"

"No thanks. Where are you going?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll accept dinner from Annie. I don't think it matters to Katniss."

Frankly I don't want to talk about Katniss right now so I better place the headphones over my ears again, but before I turn up the volume he asks me:

" Are you really going to stay here, mopping like an idiot, waiting for her to get back? " I'm tongue-tied. I try to think of an answer but he is faster than me "What Peeta? Did you really think that I hadn't realized your feelings for Katniss?" He laughs sarcastically and goes on "I rephrase my question. Did you really think that no one had noticed?"

"Noticed what?" I ask, defensive. He sighs and stares at me like he can't believe I'm this obtuse "I don't know what you're talking about, Finn."

"Yes, yes you do. You actually believe I haven't noticed the way you look at her. I know you like her, I even dare to say that you have more than just a crush for her, Peet."

"The night of the party, after the fight, you were saying her name in your sleep, that was when I knew, beyond doubt."

"God" I say, rubbing my eyes. "Looks like I'm not very discreet."

"No, you're not. But neither is she." He answers, sadly.

"What do you mean? Finn, you're not making sense," gosh, I'm so pathetic, just an insinuation and my heart begins to beat faster.

"Yes, I am. Cut the crap already, Peeta. I believe our friendship worth's more than this."

"You're right," I'm not just an idiot who is in love with her since I was five. I'm also a sucker to hide it.

"Why haven't you made a move?"

"It's just that, among other things, like she scares the crap out of me, I don't understand what happens between the both of you ... and you're my friend."

" Between us?"

"Oh, come on Finn, don't be dense. She sleeps here, with you, in your bed. Has all her things here, in your bedroom, and you have a very peculiar relationship."

He stares at me for a moment, then he shakes his head and snorts. He sits next to me on the bed.

"Nothing happens," he says sadly. "It happened once ... When Hawthorne cheated on her, she started sleeping here in my room, while he found another place to move. She and I have always gotten along. Said that traitors are always suspicious and that bastard was. He was always jealous of us. My constant sexual jokes were driving him crazy and Katniss was so hurt trying to get back at him that she slept here with me. One night it got out of hand and we kissed. The kiss escalated and even though I was completely invested, I knew she wasn't. I was a rebound and I stopped it. I knew she wasn't ready ...I still don't know if I made the right decision or I missed my chance for good." I feel a great weight lifted from my shoulders to know that there is nothing between them.

"Why she still sleeps with you?"

"Sleeps. I'm pathetic, right? She has nightmares, horrible nightmares." He laughs bitterly and says "That's why she hates sleeping alone. Gale helped, sometimes it took him hours to calm her, it seems that you don't need that much."

"I'm not following."

"Nightmares stopped after you came to this house." I'm puzzled. _Really_?

"What are you waiting for?"

"Waiting for what?"

"God Peeta, to make a move," he says exasperated.

"How I can make a move knowing how you feel about her, what kind of friend do you think I am?

"She has never looked at me the way she looks at you, hell, I'll say she never look at Gale the way she looks at you. You shouldn't worry about me, go for it." I feel guilty and he seems to sense it "I'll be fine. Indeed, I will let a beautiful girl with green eyes help me. Don't worry about me." He says with a wink as he begins to comb his hair.

"Katniss will kill you if you fuck up with Annie."

"She doesn't have to know dude. This is how you will pay me back." He winks.

"Pay you back for what, Finn? I don't understand half of what you say"

"Dude, information is power. And I will help you with her secrets."

"I thought she was your friend."

"Sure she is, and I think she needs a guy like you in her life. I'm not a sore loser, so I officially declare myself your wingman."

"Thanks Finn, but I don't know how you plan to be my wingman when she is on a date with other guy now."

"I think you need a few drinks, come on, I will move this thing with Annie for tomorrow." He pats my shoulder. I stand up reluctantly and headed to the kitchen. I am thankful that Thresh and Cato have decided to go out.

Finn hands me a glass with white liquor and takes one for him "Well, you little grasshopper, your lessons to sweeten my friend are about to start, now."

I don't know whether to look forward or to be afraid of this talk.

"First, you have to relax. Katniss's scowl follows you wherever you go. "

"Gee, thanks. That gives me hope."

"No, no, no. See, you are a pessimistic. The more she frowns, the more she likes you." I look at him incredulously.

"Are you planning to help me or make fun of me?"

"I mean, look at Marvel, it seems that those two hate each other, right?"

"They hate each other." I tell him simply.

"Well, yeah, bad example. Look at Haymitch then ... no, another bad example ... Johanna!" He screams "Jo is a great example; they are best friends and didn't seem to like each other. Katniss doesn't like to show her feelings, but if you had a clinical eye, like mine, you would realize that she can't lie for shit."

I think I need more white liquor for this. He serves himself another glass too.

"I'll tell you what your problem is . You think to fucking much. You should act the same way you acted with all the other chicks, you are a charmer Peeta, use that!"

"She is not like every other chick."

"No she is not. And you, noticing that is exactly why I'm willing to help you"

"She thinks too much, just like you. She has a hyperactive, pessimistic brain, all you have to do is turn it off."

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"Surprise her, take her out of her comfort zone. But treat her well or I will kill you."

"She is intimidating man."

"No, she is not. You're too afraid, turn your off brain too. What do you have to lose? Peeta, you have to act. She is not going to wait, sitting on her ass until you grow the balls to ask her out."

We are about to finish the second bottle of white liquor when the doors open. I hear her voice ...

"Jo, you need to calm down, haven't been five minutes since he leave." …"Yeah, all right" …"Yes, Jo, He is very kind ... that too" …"Yes, Jo he's a good kisser ..." Katniss enters the kitchen saying this and my blood boiled. I get up from the chair immediately, everything is spinning and I collapse back on the chair. I drank too much. I should have eaten something. Finn is very serious. Odd ".. I'm going to have to call you back." She removed her phone from her ear and puts it on the table.

"Hey guys," she greets. Just like that. Like she wasn't' kissing some punk just a moment ago.

"So, Katnissss. How was your date" I ask her, cynically.

"Uh, okay." She looks at Finnick but he only places one hand under his cheek, to support his head, his elbow slips and loses his balance. We both laugh.

Katniss mutters "Okay then" after looking at the pair of us and takes a glass of water, I suppose she is planning to go to bed, she always takes a glass of water when she goes to sleep. But this time I won't have it. I want her here_._"No." I whine, embarrassingly "please stay, have a drink with us and tell us about the good kisser. Did he used his tongue?" Finnick snorts and she is shocked.

"Don't be shy, we are friends." I say patting the seat next to me. I get up and try to serve her a drink but I drop liquor on the table "Shit!" I exclaim. I try to stand to take the table-cloth but end up losing my balance. She takes me by the waist and I remain motionless not wanting her to panic and take her hands off my body, she feels so warm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Finnick to this point has fallen asleep on the table.

"No." I replied staring at her " Katnisssss, you're so beautiful."

"Let's go, Peeta I'll help you go to your bed."

"Will you go with me?" I say hopeful, raising my eyebrows repeatedly. Finn snorts.

"I thought you were asleep, asshole."

"Sorry." He says and returns to lie over his own arms.

"Come on Peeta."

"Why?"

"Because you had enough to drink and Finn wont be able to help you later."

"Hey, and why don't you help me?"

"You think I'm not aware of your little adventures with Annie? She's my friend! You can sleep on the table, serves you right."

Finn looks scared. I feel Katniss hands leading me to the door. I try to walk as straight as I can and I'm surprised of how difficult it is . We climbed the stairs struggling. Her hands around my waist me are burning my skin. Her hip so close to mine and my hand over her shoulder ... "you smell amazing," I blurt without thinking.

Two steps.

"Katniss, you smell like vanilla. I love vanilla ... crap. What am I saying? Not vanilla, like vanilla sex... I like it rough too. Oh gosh ! Whats wrong with me ? I mean… I love that you smell like vanilla."

Two more steps.

"I wouldn't mind if you only liked vanilla, I wouldn't mind anything as long as you were mine."

"Peeta?"

"Yes Katnisss?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Katniss directs lightly at me. Trying to sit me on the bed and leans over to take my shoes off, I let my head fell down. "God Peeta, your heavy."

"Are you calling me fat? Is that why you don't like me?"

"I told you to shut up. And what makes you think I don't like you?"

"You scowl at me."

She snorts "Don't pout, please. I scowl at everybody." She turns off the light and walks to the door.

"Katnissss," I say grabbing her hand, hoping to stop her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't go." She frowns, and I press the matter "Would you stay with me? Only until I fell asleep, please."

She sits on the bed and I curl up with my head in her lap, she, surprisingly, she doesn't shy away from me. She strokes my hair with her soft hands. The gesture is so relaxing than while the tentacles of sleep catch me, I hear her whisper something I can't fully understand.

**A/N: Sorry guys! Eight chapters and I couldn't find a permanent beta. I think it'll be harder to find one now. I plan to write two more chapters of this story. Although you never know, maybe I happen to write more nonsense. **  
**I don't want you thinking I dare to post so lightly. I first write in what only me can possibly call English. Then, my text goes to a translator and a proofreader, plus, the proofreader on ff. I read it again and again and when I'm feeling very anxious because I notice that it's been a month without posting anything, I press post hoping I haven't made many horrible mistakes. **  
**So here is the chapter. Tell me what you think and thanks for your Follows. (Kudos or if you are on AO3).**


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta

This, without a doubt, is one hell of a dream, the most vivid and wonderful, that's for sure.

Every single detail of her I've paid attention; every single detail available of her, the vanilla scent of her shampoo when she comes out of the shower, the warmness that lingers on the pillow she wears when she just get up from bed and I creepily take it, and the dimensions on her body that my hands are able to recreate perfectly when I take them to my sketchbook; all of that is colliding in my memories in this precious dream in which I'm wrapped half over her body, her back on my front, almost on top of her, legs intertwined; the delicate curve of her breasts pressed against my arm while her breath tickles my wrist. All the former is doing nothing to calm the aroused state in which my body wakes up every morning. It feels too good that I start trusting softly over my bed under the hope that is the warm flawless body of the woman of my dreams under my own. The wonderful pretense of the soft curve of her backside under my erection, although the short intake of breath I heard is too real for an illusion.

_What is this I'm lying on?_

I sit up like a fire-ball realizing I wasn't dreaming. Katniss is actually on _my_ bed this time, her loose messy braid sprayed over _my _pillow and the body I was pressing my too out of control-to-pretend-is-not-there, morning arousal, was, _her_ body.

"I'm sorry Katniss, oh god…I'm so, so sorry" I whisper frantically to her back because she is hiding her face on the pillow.

"It's okay Peeta, don't worry." Her muffled voice answers to me.

"How I'm not supposed to worry? Gosh, I'm an asshole."

She turns to me; her scarlet cheeks are surely a match for my own. "No, you're not. It's a, um, normal reaction, right? Don't worry about that. I should get up." She does it awkwardly, and in her way to her bedroom I notice she is wearing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday. I also notice a persistent pounding in my head. _Why is she wearing yesterday's clothes?_

_Really, Peeta? That's the main question you have? What about, why was she in your bed?_

I take the pillow her head was on and take a deep breath to make sure that it was real, that she slept here. _Yep, still warm and smells like her. So, real. _I rub the back of my neck; deep in thought as I feel the pain in my head go stronger along with the memories that starts to come back.

_No._

_No, no, no._

_I couldn't no, fuck no._

I got wasted with Finn. …_did I actually talked to her about all that vanilla crap?_ _Oh god; please let this be a dream! A nightmare, I don't care._

Everything comes back to my mind along with the enormous necessity to kick myself on the guts, I was so mad and I drank so much that I made a total idiot out of myself. She will hate me even more now.

It's too much for me to handle, I heard the soft noise of her door closing, but I can't take it anymore, I need to apologize, I will probably die for embarrassment but it needs to be done. I stand up and put something decent on me that don't smell like white liquor.

I'm about to knock when I hear a muffled conversation in the other side.

"Come on, go to your room, why are you here anyway?" Katniss asks.

"Well, you were on _my_ room." _So, Finn didn't pass out on the kitchen._

"So? I always am."

"Yeah; but not in _his_ bed. I didn't want to come in and interrupt something."

"Don't be ridiculous Finn. Nothing would have happen." Of course nothing would happen. But the adamant tone of her voice when she assures this makes my stomach twitch in pain.

Finnick sonorous scoff sounds travels out the door to my ears "You're right Katniss, because it's so ridiculous that anything happens between two people attracted to each other, especially when one of them is drunk and bringing his feelings out of his chest. For some reason they also found each other sleeping in the same bed wrapped up around each other. Yes, absurd of me to think in that possibility."

"You're wrong."

"No. I'm not and you know it."

"He was drunk, that's all." Katniss snaps.

"You know what they say about drunk. You're not denying your attracted to him...by the way Kitty, how the vanilla discussion ended up?"

"You heard it? I thought you passed out down there."

"It was hilarious." Dickhead is laughing laud_._

"Yeah, it was kind of funny." She laughs too.

"Kind of? Wait until I tell the guys about it; pour bastard, he will never hear the end of it." _Oh fuck._

"Well, it should be fun, now get out, go to your room, you smell like Haymitch."

I run to my room before she opens the door and catches me eavesdropping, Finn enters in a matter of seconds, still laughing and shaking his head like if it was so amusing so, I hit him on the head with my palm. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"You're an idiot, that's why." I turn, heading to the bathroom, not wanting to smell like Haymitch myself.

The rest of the day is slow and painful. I'm hung over, Finnick is too.

All kind of interaction with Katniss is awkward to say the least, I can't stop myself from reacting every time I see her; if she sits to have breakfast, I blush; if she asks for the salt, I give it to her with my eyes cast down; if she is on the couch watching television with her feet over Cato's legs, well I get pissed, but my face also turns pink because I can't get everything that I say or did out of my head.

"You have to stop."

I turn to see Finnick next to me watching me watch Katniss and Cato on the couch. "Stop?"

"She could just say no, have you thought about that? She help you to your room and she stayed, doesn't that count for something?" He whispers.

"I asked her to."

"Yes you did, but she could have refused or she could just have gone after you have fallen asleep. She stayed, and she let you hug her, she hugged you too didn't she?"

"We were asleep, it didn't happen consciously."

"She never did that with me and, believe me, I tried." I look him straight in the eyes, questioning the truth of that statement, my heart full with hope. He nods, his eyebrows high. "She was there for comfort, was a difficult, sad time for her and didn't want to be alone, her room is full of painful memories and she needed a friend. I truly believe this is a complete different case for her."

Maybe he is right I mean, she almost let me kiss her at that party and sometimes I caught her staring at me while I bake something or when I'm laughing at some idiotic thing the guys said; but she is also so cold and distant that seems like she hates me sometimes…but she said she didn't right? It could be possible that I stand a chance with her? I turn to the couch again and watch under a different pair of eyes , it's a totally platonic scene, yes, her feet are on Cato's lap but he is texting someone, not minding her at all and she is alienated with whatever show she is watching. Maybe what happened yesterday is an opportunity instead of a curse.

It's Sunday and we've all agreed it is cleaning day. Normally is everyone lazy day except for Katniss but no one has a problem with doing her cores; well, Marvel has it, but nobody listens to him.

We all, waked up late and did nothing until lunch time but she manages to clean the kitchen before her shift at the bar. She isn't one for do nothing, even if we all gladly spoil her and I think she deserves every piece of it.

I would like to go make her company at the bar but after what happened I don't find in myself the courage to offer.

She is still in those marvelous yoga pants that I keep avoiding to look at it, careful not to embarrass myself in front of everyone when someone knocks at the door. Cato and Finn were facing it while I was on the kitchen finishing dinner.

Katniss attends to the door.

Two pair of eyes, plus Thresh's that just came down the stairs look straight to me. It's a matter of a few seconds that I find out the reason.

"Darius? Hi, what are you doing here?" Katniss greets surprised.

"I'm sorry to show up like this but your phone is off and I really wanted to see you." He answers sheepishly.

"It's everything alright?"

"Yes, I just, um, I really enjoyed yesterday and I know I'm been pushy but like I said, wanted to see you again."

"Oh."

_I'm going to kill that son of a…_

"I must have forgotten to charge my phone. Sorry, but I have to work today."

"Yeah I know, Tresh told me. I would love to make you some company, what do you say, can I walk you to the bar?"

_I better kill Tresh first._

"Okay," Katniss answer unconvinced. I'm perfectly aware of everyone staring at me, waiting for my reaction, but I try to make myself busy while trying to not miss a bit. "Um, I was going to change."

"I can wait." He says hurriedly.

"Um, come in. I won't take long." She turns to let him pass and I don't miss the way his eyes rack down her body focusing on her backside.

Cato raises his eyebrows at me and I answer with a what-do-you-expect-me-to-do expression. It's not like I can blame him, right?

The stupid DJ sits at the couch and waits while I make my best effort to say hi politely instead of hit him with the mop, but I'm so mad I can't think. I was ready to make a move this time. What _he_ came to do was what I should have done. He beat me and I start to become a sore looser.

I'm such a coward when it comes to her.

Now this guy will go with her, and he kissed her last night...The thought alone puts me on movement.

I drop the mop what makes everyone turn on my direction again but I only see red, so I don't care. I climb up the stairs, to steps at a time and I walk to Katniss room. I knock repeatedly, not caring if I'm being rude. I hear her annoyed "Jeez, I'm coming already!" She opens the door and as soon as she is in front of me I take a step, then I take her face between my hands and kiss her rudely; I close the door with the back of my foot not caring about her surprised intake of her breath.

I press my lips harder to hers, her eyes are wide open, but I don't relent. I'm a man on a mission.

I suck her bottom lip between my own, and to my surprise, she soon closes her eyes and tilts her head, melting in my kiss. I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding along with a grunt I'm kind of embarrassed of not been able to contain .

I push with my tongue, demanding entrance until she relents opening her mouth to me. I can't waste this opportunity, I've been waiting for so long , so I explore her mouth waiting for a slap that never came. I keep walking until the back of her knees reach the edge of her bed. She gasps again and supports herself with her hands on my waist.

I can't get enough of kissing her, she tastes so good, and her lips are so soft and full. But this isn't nearly enough; she grasps my forearms for leverage, although she doesn't need it, I'll never let her fall. I move one of my hands to the back of her neck to keep her there and let the other one roam to her lower back, pressing her to my growing erection, she moans, driving me wild so I begin to lay her down on the bed.

"Peeta." _Oh god, the sound of my name…_

"Stop, Peeta please." She is pushing me away so I release her immediately, feeling ashamed, confused and hurt.

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**This is un-betaed, as you may see, so I'm sorry for every mistake I surely made.**

**I have a boring account on tumblr, come chat with me, make it interesting! It's under the same name.**

**Expect Katniss POV real soon. It's already written I just need to check it again and probably two more times after that. It's a short chapter so if anyone wants to help me correct it, or just comment on the story, please send me a PM.**

**Reviews are very welcome**!


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss

I can't wait for my shift to begin, I really need some time by myself and as pathetic as it may sound, the walk to and from the bar will help me clear my thoughts. This house is too crowded to think. Or maybe he will join me again and we can clear the air, I'm dreading having to talk about what happened but I also hate to see him so flustered and shy.

I thought we were pass that already and I don't want to walk backwards with Peeta.

Peeta's drunken confession made me laugh, yes, but he was so cute flirting with me. He also made me feel anxious filling my belly with butterflies I don't understand. I've never being this awkward around guys, probably because I only think of them as friends, well, not anymore apparently.

He is a really nice, easy-going guy, he is always laughing or making someone laugh, he is smart, and his good looks don't hurt either. He is handsome, with strong arms and broad shoulders, and every time he uses tight pants just makes me want to squeeze his butt.

But I'm not ready.

In case that what he said its true and he likes me, we still have the Glimmer issue over our heads…and Gale's. They're not out of my life yet. I'm not ready to trust. They were my friends too, and their betrayal still hurts.

But sleep with him was something else…

I don't think I'd fit that way with Gale, he always tried to hug me after sex but he was so warm that I just get suffocated and push him away.

Yesterday was different. I couldn't get closer enough to him, I wanted to feel him, breathe him.

When he start pushing against my backside in the morning I couldn't stop the gasp to leave my mouth, I was surprised but aroused too. He was so ashamed and I hated myself for not being able to control the sounds I made because maybe he wouldn't have stopped otherwise.

I'm pulled out of my reverie when I hear some argument between Cato and Finn, they're so loud. Life with the boys is never quiet, that's something I love about been here. They are always playing or competing, even fighting, but it's always fun.

I'm about to go upstairs to change when someone knocks at the door. I'm the closest one so I come to open.

The red-haired mad on the other side surprises me "Darius? Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to show up like this but your phone is off and I really wanted to see you." He answers sheepishly.

"It's everything alright?" I ask kind of worried.

"Yes, I just, um, I really enjoyed yesterday and I know I'm been pushy but like I said, wanted to see you again."

"Oh." I can't come up with anything smart to answer "I must have forgotten to charge my phone. Sorry, but I have to work today."

"Yeah I know, Tresh told me. I would love to keep you company, what do you say?" I turn to see Thresh accusingly. He turns away quickly.

_I was kind of hoping Peeta will join me today, or have some time alone, now …Fuck._

"Okay," I answer unconvinced, not wanting to be rude. "Um, I was going to change."

"I can wait." He says hurriedly.

"Um, come in. I won't take long." I make room for him to enter, leading him to the couch where he starts to say hi to everyone and I hurry to my room, avoiding at all cost to look in Peeta's direction.

I change to the black _ask-the- bartender_ \- t-shirt for the bar, still in my yoga pants when a persistent knock at the door startles me, I'm coming but he keeps knocking. _What the hell? "_Jeez, I'm coming"

I open the door, angry at whoever is on the other side when a strong pair of hands cups my face. A pair of eyes like the sky with pupils dilated, stares at me with determination, he takes a deep, quick breath and presses his lips against mine, roughly, not giving me time to react. I don't know what's going on or what should I do but the warmness of his lips and his strong hands cloud my judgment and I feel myself closing my eyes and melting to his kiss. His tongue is insisting so much that I open my mouth for her, he grunts, walking me backwards. The back of my knees hit the mattress of my bed and I grab his arms for leverage. They are so strong and big and he tastes so good that I'm melting all over again.

His hand travels to my lower back pressing me to him, and I feel his erection, I wasn't able to stop thinking about it since this morning so the feel of him again against my body makes me moan loudly and I start to feel something aching in my lower abdomen, I want more of him.

Maybe he can hear my thoughts because he pushes me down on my bed but I start to panic. My mind begins to work again. _What are we doing? Why?_

"Peeta." He grunts again._ Why does he make this so hard?_

"Stop Peeta. Please." He releases me immediately. Panting hard, I am too.

"I'm sorry," he is trying to control his breathing. _God he is breathtaking like this_. "I'm sorry Katniss, I shouldn't have…" I detect the hurt on his face, and his confused stare, well I'm hurt too.

This is the second time he regrets something like this with me. "Well, if you keep regretting this you shouldn't keep doing it." I tell him, feeling the blush on my face and the anger in my words.

"Regret? Oh, no Katniss, I have no regrets for this, not one. I just..."

"So why you keep saying you're sorry?" I fold my arms over my chest.

"Well, I didn't exactly ask for your permission and you did stop me right?"Peeta looks up at me with burning eyes.

"Yeah, because I don't know what we're doing and whatever it is we're doing it too fast."I mumble.

He stares at me intently for a few seconds, and then he must have decided something because he takes a deep breath "I like you, like, really, really like you. Probably more than that. And I don't know what I'm doing because am such an idiot when I'm around you but I couldn't stand that after what happened between us yesterday you will go out with him again. I wasn't thinking straight I just had to stop it somehow."

I can't stop the corners of my mouth to lift "Are you jealous?"

He laughs softly "Guilty. If you want me to be more accurate, I'm fuming about it. Can I kick him out?"

"No."I almost shout at him.

"Why?" He pouts, he looks so cute like this.

"Peeta I'm not ready to date."

"What's that supposed to mean, you go out on a date with him last night." He asks with resentment.

"I don't like him enough, it wouldn't be serious with him."

"What does that even mean…" and smiling cocky says "Wait, are you saying you do like me enough?"

"Don't look so proud of yourself." I say petulantly.

"Well, I am." He cups my face again and begins to close the distance between us but I press his chest with my hand to stop him.

"Peeta." I warn.

"What? God! Just let me kiss you," he whines.

"I'm sorry am not ready."I say sadly.

"But you're ready for him?" he snaps.

"Come on, don't be like that. I don't know if you listen to anything that happened before but he just showed up, I didn't invite him."

"But you go out on a date yesterday, and you kissed him!" His jaw is clenched and his hands pinching into fists, I don't want him to feel like this so I take a deep breath and try to explain myself.

"First of all, _he _kissed me, and…Peeta, I'm not good with words." I sigh. "I like you, I really think I do. And how could I not? You're so handsome and smart and sweet. You seem to be a really nice guy and a good friend but I've been there before. I haven't healed yet and honestly, I don't want to expose my heart again."

"I'm not like him." He says firmly.

"You aren't?"

"Why do you doubt me?" He asks sadly.

"For starters you are with the same girl he was with."

"I'm not with her anymore. I never was actually, I'm not proud to say this but it was just one night, you have to believe me."

"That's exactly what he said after I caught him with her, you know?"

"Katniss I'm telling the truth, it only happened once, after I saw you that day I couldn't spare a second look to anyone else, I swear."

"Peeta, I'm not saying that you are like him, but Gale and I were best friends, I thought I knew him like the back of my palm and look how it ended. I'm not ready to trust again and I'm not sure I'll ever be."

He hangs his head low. "I care about you, I had a crush on you since we were kids, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you again. No one has made a lasting impression like you did. Katniss, if you'll give me a chance with you, a single opportunity I promise you I'll never waist it. I'm not like him, I swear it."

I hold back tears, I hate that he does this to me. I wish to say yes but I can't do this again, I already ruin a friendship once.

"Give me a chance," he begs "we won't date yet, I will show you that you can trust me, and we'll go slow, as slow as you need. I promise. I will never hurt you."

I've been through enough to know that words sometimes mean anything; it's the intensity behind his eyes and the firmness on his statement what weakens my resolution "Let me think about it."

"Of course." He smiles so wide that his face must be hurting, next thing I know he is hugging me hard "Thank you."

When he is at the door he turns again "Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still going out with him today?" he asks in a small voice.

"Yes." His face fell and nods resigned. I feel bad for making him feel like this.

"I'll go to work, I'll talk to Darius, I'll tell him am not interested and then I will come to you." His eyes light up nodding again, closing the door behind him.

**Thanks to Jgllove113 for being back and for her help in this chapter. I will be extra nice so she wants to stay for the rest of my story. ;) And thank you all for reading, favorite and reviewing, means a lot!**


	11. Chapter 11

Peeta

She didn't say no. She said she will talk to Darius and she'll come back to me.

It's ridiculous how hopeful I feel at the sound of those two words. I've daydreamed in every possible significance that short sentence maybe entitles. I also know my imagination is flying too high because she is not ready yet, but she will be. I will work hard that.

I try to not stare when I watch when she and Darius leave the house, but I couldn't stop my eyes from noticing the way his hand lingered on the small of her back. My mind flies with questions: _Why does she let him? And why the hell does she smiles at him? She never smiles like that to me._

"You have to stop, dude." Cato's voice startles me. I look at him questioning,"You'll have to be a little more patient, although am a pretty jealous guy myself, I strongly recommend for you to hide it the best you can. Gale was like that and I don't think she'll appreciate the similitude."

"You're right, I have no claim on her yet or if I ever will but I'd like to stop hearing _his _name related to me. I'm not like him; I would never do what he did to Katniss, not now not ever." I answer with a deep sentiment.

"Okay, chill, we all know you won't. What happened upstairs anyway?" Cato asks smirking.

"They were sucking faces." Marvel answers deadpan as he enters the living room.

"How do you -?" I start to ask.

He stops me midsentence "I was upstairs; I heard all the moaning, now you're here, it was just too short for it to be more than a make out session."

I sigh "I guess there's no such thing as privacy in this house."

"I don't think so, no." Cato raises his hand to high five me. Finnick is watching the exchange, he smiles but I can decipher the hurt on his eyes.

He suddenly stands up and heads to the door "I'm going out, see you." I feel bad for him; I know quite well how unrequited love feels.

I stand awkwardly there, feeling awful for my friend. "I shouldn't be doing this to him." I say to Cato.

"You're doing nothing to him. She wouldn't be with him regardless of what you do. Now, details." He says as he pulls a beer from the refrigerator.

"I don't kiss and tell, you should know me better." I know he will tease me about it but I had been dreaming with this girl since, well, forever, I'm not doing anything to ruin this.

"I think you got it bad." Cato smirks at me.

I nod rubbing my hair "You're right about that, I'm screwed."

"Yes, you are, if only because she is Katniss and she is going to give you hell." We all chuckle.

I don't find what to do with myself,It's taking forever for her to come back, anxiousness invade my senses. I tried to sneak out and head to the bar but Cato stopped me.

"But what if he kisses her again?" _Lame, I know,_ but it was the only excuse I could make up at the time thinking on my feet_._

"Peeta, you're not like this. Trust me she can handle herself, she gave me a black eye when we just met."

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Let's just say, I didn't knew she was with Hawthorne and I was a little drunk so I made a pass…she didn't take it well." He shakes his head at the memory.

I laugh at the image of the petite girl punching giant Cato "I know I'm being an idiot. It's just that every time I manage to approach her, someone steps between us. I don't want to waste this opportunity by being shy again."

Tresh intervenes "Why are you so shy around her? You were you a chick magnet whenever we go out."

"I may sound like an asshole but I really never cared before." I answer honestly.

"You never had a girlfriend?" Cato asks surprised.

"One. She was my best friend, Delly, I ask her to prom and we kind of started dating after that, but I never really fell for her, you know? So, when she left 12 to go to College we broke things up."

The sound of the door startles me and I turn to look who it is, hoping it is finally her, as soon as I see the long braid that I have so well memorized, I instantly stand from the couch and walk to her. I froze not sure of what to do now that I'm close to her so I put my hands in my pants pockets, feeling shy all of a sudden "Hi" I tell her sheepishly. _I'm such an idiot around her. _I sigh shaking my head at my lame greeting.

"Hey." She answers with a half smile and a light shade of pink on her cheeks. My insides melt at the sight unable to look away.

"Let her in, you moron! You're blocking her way!" Tresh yells and he and Cato start laughing. I blush furiously and step aside allowing her to pass, She chuckles softly too. That makes me realize that if this idiots mocking me, make her smile like this I will gladly volunteer as a clown.

It doesn't stop me from glare at them though. They're idiots right?

She goes to the kitchen claiming that she is starving.

"Let me make something for you." I offer right away.

"Hey, if you cook for her, you cook for all of us too. That's only fair!" Cato yells without looking in my direction, otherwise he will lose whatever game he is playing with Thresh at X-Box, along with fifty bucks and laundry duties for one week.

"Let me think about it…Nope," I say popping the _p _at the end. They whine and complain but pay back is a bitch right?

So I make Tresh's favorite Bologna sandwich for Katniss and take it to the couch for her to eat it in front of them; Tresh is practically drooling and Katniss takes the belt right away making a show of eating it, the problem is that, hearing her moans and sighs of appreciation with every bite is doing a real number in me too.

After she finishes eating I notice she has trouble keeping her eyes open, the sight is so cute it makes me chuckle. "Why don't you go to bed?" I ask taking the plate from her lap.

"I don't want to; I'm content here, like this." She says in a soft whispered voice that warms my heart.

When she finally starts to snore softly and Cato beats Thresh, they go to their rooms. I don't want to leave her here and I don't dare to lift her and take her to bed, maybe she'll give me a black eye too. After all, who the hell knows in which bed she wants to sleep tonight, so I take a blanket and cover her with it, then I turn to lie down on the couch in front of hers, dozing off with the most perfect view I could have think off for bedtime.

Katniss is not there when I wake. But I'm wrapped in the same blanket that I used to cover her before.

Every day I walk to the campus with Katniss and Finnick every morning and I come back with the guys after practice, by that time she is already at home.

I'm in charge of dinners and everyone else fight about whose turn is to clean the dishes. I always help when it's Katniss turn while everybody makes whipping sounds. I don't mind one bit as long as I get to be with every second after that, which I do, talking, watching television or if she has to work I love to be her company.

I haven't kissed her again yet, although I'm dying to do it but I think it's better to keep things slow, for as long as can I control myself anyway.

The sleeping arrangement is awkward, she still sleeps on Finn's bed but he is never there anymore. I don't know who he stays with but when he is at home he sleeps in Katniss bedroom.

"I've been a horrible friend to him." I tell Katniss with remorse one morning after Finn enters my room,_his_ room, in his way to the bathroom.

"Don't be, it's just a phase,"she assures me

"He is hurting Kat."

"No, he isn't."

"God, you really have no idea the effect you have, do you?" She rolls her eyes at me "He has feelings for you."

"He is just confused." Now is my turn to roll eyes, shaking my head "Peeta, he _thinks_ he has feelings for me, but I know him like the back of my hand, we're best friends, I assure you he doesn't."

"How can you assure something like that? He talked to me about that." I reply with confidence.

"Yes, because he really thinks he has them, look, nobody should be as handsome as Finn is. Sometimes it works as a curse. No girl sees past that, and his cocky attitude doesn't help his case either."

I clench my jaw "That handsome huh?" She nods and I look away, a pang of jealousy creeping into my heart.

"Relax, jeez! He is wonderful but I'm not attracted to him; I know exactly the kind of person he is and he knows that I value him greatly. That's why he thinks he can find in me what he wants so badly."

"It's a good hypothesis, but I'm not sure about its veracity yet."

"Well, you'll see. With time, you'll see."

"You are a wise woman, Everdeen." I tease.

"Shut up." She says, hitting my arm, making me laugh.

Her playful makes me wonder if I'd ever be able to kiss this girl every time I feel like it. I feel so happy around her, especially now that she doesn't use a perpetual scowl around me. "Kat?"

She tilts her face towards me, still smiling "Yes?" god, she really is breathtaking.

"I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

I take a deep breath, gathering courage "Would you go out with me, like on a date?" I ask nervously while she opens wide her charcoal eyes. I obviously throw her out of balance, I flinch expecting the negative.

"Of course she will!" Cato yells hitting the counter in frankly exasperation, startling us.

Marvel leans back folding arms over his chest, amused watching the exchange. Katniss glares at him fiercely. I was so caught up in her that I haven't even notice their presence.

_Fuck._

"Cato…" I start to say.

He shushes me, pointing a finger in a gesture that says don't-even-think-about-talking.

"Everdeen, you're my friend and you're going to listen to me, if only this time in your life: You will put on a pretty dress, a short one preferably, and nice shoes, not those convers," he says pointing at her feet with his index finger, and goes on "you will go out with the guy and you'll even let him open the car door for you, and if he acts by the book you will kiss him at the end of the evening and stop moping around for some asshole who doesn't deserve it." Cato lectures. "It would be perfect if you use your hair down too, and a little makeup too." He finally, adamant says.

After a few bzbbling seconds, she snaps petulantly "I'm not mopping around!"

"Yes, right. Kat, stupid dumbass cheated on you, it was months ago, you hurt, you cried, we all cried with you, and we all got drunk with you, a little too much if you ask me. My point is, don't you think enough is enough already?" I'm still too astonished to say anything.

Katniss frowns furiously, her mouth opens and closes but nothing comes out of it.

"I think Hulky here, has a point." Marvel agrees.

"Shut up!" Katniss and I snap at unison but he shrugs at us.

"Cato is right, Gale was an asshole, partly because, well, he was, but also because he resented that you weren't really in-love with him, so stop fooling yourself and don't insult our intelligence, _Catpiss_."

"Fine! I will go out." She turns to look at me and says "I have Thursday free," then she stomps her feet all the way to her room.

"Not exactly how I dreamed about my first date with Katniss Everdeen will come out…" I mutter to myself but Marvel hears me.

"Don't be picky Mellark, it's as good as it could have been. She is Katniss."

"You'll thank me on Thursday," Cato says, winking at me "Slightly forced, but she accepted anyway, right?"

"I will take whatever I can have. I have a date to plan." I answer.

As the week goes by, I realize that planning a date for Katniss it's a lot more complicated than I originally thought. Marvel is right, she is Katniss. I don't think she will be happy in a fancy restaurant, although she will definitely enjoy a good dinner.

I'm pretty sure she will hate, mostly what every other girl will love, I need to keep it simple.

I make reservations on "The cave", a cozy restaurant that has a private, romantic area, And there is a lake cross by that I know Kat will love to walk around; it'll be perfect for her.

I decided to wear a blue buttoned down shirt and a pair of tight jeans, those she just keeps staring at my ass whenever I wear them. I combed my hair and stole some lotion from Cato.

Johanna got here an hour ago, with Annie and a suitcase. I heard Katniss complains and huffs when I was dressing up myself.

"I hate dresses," her loud complains were heard to my room through the closed door.

"I don't give a shit brainless, you put this on or I will put it on you myself," Johanna threatens, I would be laughing if I wasn't so nervous.

I'm ready long before the hour. It feels so strange to be downstairs, waiting for my date in my own house, especially with an audience, They are all gathered in the living room. Making nothing to make things easy on me. I'm sure they're here to watch and make things as awkward as possible. _Bastards._

At least they haven't brought the camera. Yet.

When Katniss is finally ready, I found myself trapped, itching to enjoy the exquisite view and not wanting to make her uncomfortable by ogling her on top on all the attention we're getting.

I try my best to keep my eyes on her flushed face, her smoky eyes and the way hair fells down is soft waves over her shoulders, just the way I like it.

I finally lose the battle and do a quick check over though, because, hey! I'm only human, but as soon as someone mentions in an overly emotional mocking voice, his desire to take a picture in order to capture this moment for the eternity, I take her hand and drag her out, completely forgetting the way the dress accentuates her curves.

I open the car door for her, I turn to the pilot seat as fast as I can because I know there's still the chance that they are watching through the window. I start the motor and drive.

"Sorry, but I had to get out of there."

"Don't be sorry, I was desperate too. They're awful."

I chuckle, "Yes, they really are."

I put some music and try to keep my eyes on the road but her bare legs are making it difficult.

Fortunately the place is not too far away. We get there and I help her out of the car.

"I've heard so much about this place," she softly says.

"Good choice then?" She nods, looking around.

I take her wrist to stop her from walking "Wait, please, let me look at you." I take the time to appreciate all the way up from her tanned legs and the short skirt of her green dress, to the way it clings to her tiny waist and her simple V neck shows just a little most cleavage that what she usually wears… "God Katniss, you're stunning."

She barely smiles as her cheeks turn scarlet "Thank you." She says with her eyes cast down.

I take my index finger to her chin and lift her softly "Please, don't be shy around me." I offer my arm to her and she willingly takes it.

Dinner is delicious and I have no words for the perfect girl sitting across me smiling shyly at pretty much everything I say. I also like that she isn't a just salad kind of girl, she asked for an enormous plate of lamb stew, and she would be finish it by herself if I haven't ask her for more than a few bites.

I ordered a bottle of wine and by the second cup I finally feel bold enough to tell her "I've dreamed of asking you out for so long Katniss."

She lifts her gaze to make eye contact with me, the air leaving my lungs at the eye contact "What stopped you?"

I snort "Seriously? You can be pretty intimidating."

"It's just a façade, you should have asked." She says nonchalantly.

"Yeah right. So you could have said no."

"Could have been fun." I shake my head not able to stop my smile. "You were with Glimmer, what did you expect?"

"I wasn't _with her_, and I never imagine finding you here in Panem; but no woman make me look at her twice since I saw you again."

"What a line."

I laugh "Meant every word."

She stares into my eyes, making my heart beats wildly, her pupils darken and an invisible force makes me start to lean my forehead to hers, she moister her lips while I lean closer to her in slow motion and she seems to be doing the same. I feel her soft, warm breath against my lips, and I'm about to get there and finally figure it out if they taste like the delicious wine she is drinking when the fucking waiter coughs handing me the check I asked a few minutes ago.

I could kill him right now. I clench my jaw, Katniss cheeks turn a bright shade of red and the moment is over.

We walk back to the car, enjoying the lake view, at some time I decide to stop being such a chicken and took her hand, feeling it burn against mine. When we get to the car, I open the door for her. She cups my cheek with one of her hands and I lean into her touch immediately "thank you Peeta, everything was perfect." She stands on her tiptoes, giving me a quick peck on the lips, getting in the car before I could react properly.

I stand there like an idiot with a goofy smile on my face.

When we arrive home I'm relieved to see that most of the guys are out.

It will be to awkward to say good bye to your date in your own house but we walk to our bedrooms hand by hand.

All the way up the stairs I've been talking to myself.

_ Are you letting her go like this?_

_You've kissed her before, she even kiss you tonight, don't be such a pussy Peeta!_

_All you have to do is take a step and…S_he interrupts my internal reprimand turning around, making me stop death on my tracks. She then takes my face between her hands pulling me to her abruptly. Her soft lips crash against my own. I'm surprised to say the least, and my heart is bumbing wildly but I will not waste this opportunnity. It takes me a couple of seconds at most to respond. I quickly place my hands over her waist pulling her possesively to me. Her sigh into my mind incite me further and I put one of my hands firmly to the back of her face so she doesn't even think about moving away. I put everything I got in this embrace and when I try to deepen the kiss, she readily reciprocates pulling at my hair hard.

I'm hard in no time and when she slightly rubs against me and I can't stop but moaning shamely. I try to slow things down, well, to my credit, I thought about it but who the hell I'm kidding right?

**Dun, dun, dun... let me know if my "cliff-hanger" worked.**

**Thank you thank you for having so much patience with me. I will try to update sooner.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta jgllove113 for helping me with this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Fluff in this one, but hey! They're finally together, let them enjoy for a while…while they can ;)**

Peeta

She interrupts my internal reprimand making me stop dead in my tracks. Then, she takes my face between her hands pulling me to her abruptly. Her soft lips crash against my own. I'm surprised to say the least, and my heart is pounding wildly. I will not waste this opportunity. It takes me a couple of seconds at most to respond. I quickly place my hands over her waist pulling her possessively to me. Her sigh into my mouth incites me further and I place one of my hands firmly to the back of her face so she doesn't even think about moving away. I put everything I've got in this embrace and when I try to deepen the kiss, she readily reciprocates pulling at my hair hard.

I'm getting hard in record time and when she slightly rubs against me I can't stop moaning shamefully. I try to slow things down, well, to my credit, I thought about it but who the hell am I kidding right?

We continue kissing and rubbing against each other, and shit, she feels so damn good that I know I won't be the first to break our embrace. I mean, the girl of my dreams is kissing me for dear life after our first date, I mean, _the_ Katniss Everdeen after our first date, shoving her delicious tongue into my mouth while I can feel the her breasts over my chest, who the fuck cares about breathing?

Eventually, Katniss cares enough, "Peeta," she whispers but takes my lower lip between hers, confusing me, making me feel dizzy "Peeta, stop," I'll do as she says but is her who is biting the lip.

I smile breathlessly "Katniss, do you really want me to stop?"

"No, I don't, but please you do it." I comply reluctantly. I push her away softly with my hands holding her waist, her eyes remind closed. I smile at the sight, she opens her eye lids slowly, she looks stunning with her flushed cheeks and puffy lips, and the fact that I'm the responsible one for that expression on her face is overwhelming. I notice my goofy smile turning into a satisfied grin but she scowls at me and I get serious as fast as I can.

"Good night Katniss, I had an amazing night."

"Me too. Thank you for a perfect date." She gives me a quick peck on the lips and says "Night Peeta," turning to enter her bedroom.

I get into mine and start to undress, I wonder if she will spend the night at her own room. I put on a pair of loose shorts, just in case she comes, but I don't bother with a t-shirt. I wash my teeth and open the window before lay down in bed.

I look at the empty ceiling, thinking about today and how my life has changed since I came to live in Panem, I drift to sleep thinking of how much of a lucky bastard I am.

It's still dark when I wake, I blame baker hours for that. I turn and to my surprise, Katniss is there again, in the other bed but so is Finnick and I know it has been this way since the beginning but she is kind of with me right now and hell, I just don't like it. Each is at one side of the bed away, with their backs to each other, so I probably shouldn't be feeling this way but I don't know what to do to help it.

I decide to get up and do something productive to shake this off my mind. I descend to the first floor to make breakfast for my girl, _my girl? Can I call her that now?_ I know the other freeloaders will want to enjoy the same privilege so I cook for them too.

I'm distracted, trying to make the bacon brown perfectly, because I know how much she likes it that way. I feel a pair of arms circling my waist from behind, my skin erupts in goose bumps and a sigh leaves my mouth, I lean back and p´lace the spatula aside to put my hands above where hers are hugging me.

But something is weird…furry; and I don't feel her breasts on my back, realizations hit me hard. "Fuck," I turn fast as lightning, shoving the idiot who is behind me in the process, "Fuck Marvel! I thought you were Katniss!" Asshole erupts in laughter and a soft giggle in the corner of the kitchen catches my attention. Katniss covers her mouth with her hand laughing too. "Oh so you two think this is so funny don't you?" I ask, trying to sound angry but a stubborn smile won't leave my face. They laugh blatantly at my expense so I walk to where Katniss is and take her face between my hands to place a soundly, firm kiss on her lips. I point to that little shit called Marvel "I'll enjoy my revenge asshole," then I take the spatula again before the bacon burns and turn to Katniss "And I don't care how pretty you are, I will find a way to make you pay."

She pouts faking hurt, "Are you threatening me Mellark?"

"You bet I am Everdeen."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," says Marvel interlacing his fingers behind his head, pretending he is bored. "I've heard that before." I'll prove it to him. This will be war.

She walks to me, standing on tip toes she whispers in my ear, making me shiver. "I was coming to hug you like Marvel did, but he caught me and it sounded like a fun idea for him to take my place so, I went with it. Please don't get mad and thanks for breakfast, everything looks yummy." she place a soft kiss to my neck, her tongue traces lightly at the same spot before retiring. Just like that she leaves me standing like a dork, with dizzy eyes while she sits at the table.

I can't stop thinking about last nights kiss, my mind insists on going back to that making a nice breakfast impossible to enjoy. So, as soon as she finishes her pancakes, she stands to go change for school, I run behind her. leaving my own breakfast uneaten. I couldn't stop feeling her lips on my neck the whole time and I need to do something to stop this torture.

If mom saw me wasting food, a rolling pin would be across my head by know. I climb the stairs, two steps at a time trying to get her, she turns surprised when she hears my heavy steps. "What's…" I press a sloppy kiss on her lips, quieting her.

"You think you can tease me like that and get away with it?" I kiss her again, she throws her hands around my neck, melting and sighing, driving me nuts.

Eventually our embrace ends, our foreheads are pressed against each other trying to get our normal breathing back until she speaks, "I have class, and I need to go or I will be late, but I'll come back as soon as I can. Rain check?"

I nod stupidly.

Katniss arm is wrapped around my back, we're sitting at the couch in front of the television, her other hand is holding my head in place as if I were thinking to go anywhere while her legs over my lap. My right hand traces a risky path on her lower back, under her t-shirt, my left one over her calve, making impossible to focus on The Walking Dead episode we're supposed to be watching. I don't even know how much time we've been making out over this couch until gag sounds and, "_this again_?" break us apart.

"Guys we have to talk about this." Cato sighs. We turn to him expectantly. "You're sucking faces every time I look at you." The guys behind Cato nod in agreement.

"Wasn't it you who told me to date Peeta? Or should I say the one who forced me to date Peeta?"

"Hey! Forced?" I ask in indignation.

She caresses my face with the palm of her hand making a face that says I should let her go with this because there is a point to her insensitive statement, so I let her and she goes on "Not to mention how many times I had to come home to find _every single one of you, _thank god not together and thank god, not at the same time, doing a whole lot more than making out in this poor couch? Actually, now I think about it I still can't figure it out what exactly that girl was trying to do to you that particular occasion, do you remember Finn?" Finn is now looking to the floor, fidgeting while the rest of us look at him, waiting for some explaining. Katniss keeps going "So, if you will excuse me I will make out with _my boyfriend_ whenever I want, and in every single place of this house I fancy!"

_She is hot when she is mad. Sooo hot._

I look at the four wide eyed guys that easily tower Katniss, and how they are blinking rapidly in a gesture that looks a lot like fear. Finnick now looks proud as hell, like he is lost in a pleasant distant memory. _Wait, did she say boyfriend?_

"And you better not look so smug about it Mellark." She takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom.

We continue exactly where we left things downstairs. Only now, we are over a comfortable, tempting bed. I don't know how ready Katniss is for this, I know I am, fuck I've been ready for this since I was a teenager, but I'm not sure how far I should take it. I decide to let her set the pace, but it is turning into a slow painful but delicious death. My hand has been toying with the underside of her breast, cowardly, waiting for her to do something, anything really, that tells me is okay to travel north. And she keeps nipping at that spot below my ear, I swear, I don't know what's going to happen if she keeps doing that.

As she continues I lay her on bed, placing my chest over hers, she sighs and opens her legs leaving room to put my lower body in their midst. We start rocking against each other, this is as far as we've ever come, and I'm about to embarrass myself when she stops to remove my shirt. I raise my arms to help her and she runs her delicate hands over my upper body, tracing my chest and abs, making impossible for me to control my breathing. "Peeta, it's okay if we don't…?" she asks nervously, struggling to get the right words.

I stop my movement confused by the contradiction between her actions and what I think she is implying suddenly.

"Katniss we don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I want to, well, I want to keep things like they are now, as I'm just not ready to have sex again."

"Is okay, really, I mean, more than okay," I tell her and my hips roll involuntarily against her center one more time before I gather the courage to finally do as she said,"but honey, if we don't stop this right now, I'm not going to be able to do it at all." I painfully start to remove myself from her, but she tightens her hold on my hips with her calves. She pouts, _she actually pouts, fuck_.

"No, don't go," She says whining "I said I wasn't ready for sex but didn't said we can't do _other stuff_."

I look into her smoldering grey eyes, and I don't need further explanation "Oh that I get it," I say with a mischievous smirk.

I kiss her again and let my hands take the trip north they've been aching to have. She arches her back into my touch so I don't relent trying to convince myself that this is real.

My hands go south now, her moaning, and whimpering are all the courage I need to bury my hand into her panties to feel her. I rub and circle in that special place that makes her repeat these soft, mind-blowing noises.

I can't breathe, there's nothing I want more than to see her when she explodes. "I bet you look amazing when you come." the words just leave my mouth, she exhales a breathy curse followed by the most incredible way my name has been pronounced. I feel her pulsating around my fingers, I almost cum myself at the sight.

When she manages to come down from her high, she pulls my head to hers and kisses me lazily. Her hands start roaming through my chest and downwards until they're playing with the hem of my boxer briefs, "Kat, um" my eyes roll backwards under her ministrations, and the way her tongue dances into my mouth, "What are you…?"

"Returning the favor."

**After I posted this, I got a review that pointed out some of the mistakes I made in this chapter, I contacted her, and she agreed to help me fix them. She is the nicest girl ever: Insidejokepartyof1, honey, thank you so much! **


End file.
